Puppy Pranks Never Go Well
by enter.at.risk
Summary: Shino is sick of Kiba's childish pranks. This prank was too much for Shino, yet he can't get himself to stay mad at Kiba. Will this prank be the reason for the beginning of a new kind of relationship, or will it end the boys' friendship?
1. Chapter 1:It Happens All the Time

A/N:This is my first fanfiction ever. Please if you review and don't like it, give advice instead of being mean. Also, I promise the next chapter will be better and detailed.(It's almost done already.) I hope you enjoy it so far. Also, the rating is for future chapters.

Please check out the sequel to this story if you enjoyed this. It is called All Because of Puppy Love and is a continuation of this story after the two and a half year time skip. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:It Happens All the Time<p>

This wasn't the first time this had happened to Aburame Shino. It wasn't usual of him to think so much of the event, but this time it was extremely personal. These kind of things happened to him all the time, since he had become a genin of Konoha village about 4 months ago. He had been put on a team with two people he really hadn't liked being around. Back at the academy, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba had kept their distances from the Aburamae. He never minded, considering every time Hinata talked she stuttered and Kiba was a loud mouthed idiot who liked to get his dog, Akamaru, to mess with everyone else in the academy.

Kiba's pranks, commonly known as puppy pranks, were not only annoying and childish, but most of them were focused on either Shino or the Uzumaki kid, Naruto. Today, he had Akamaru attack Shino's kikaichu bugs when he let some of them out to spy on Naruto, which Kiba told him to do. Shino felt the disturbance inside him from the other bugs when Akamaru started dancing on the ones he let out.

Shino immediately called for the bugs to return to his body, but before he knew it, most of the ones he released were dead from the stomping. He started to panic and ran over to the stone steps leading to Naruto's door from his hiding place behind a tall pillar about 20 feet from the house. His bugs were still being danced on by the small dog, so he grabbed the dog off the ground and tossed it backwards away from the steps. He had no intention of hurting the puppy, but was only trying to save what was dearest to him. At seeing Akamaru thrown back by Shino, Kiba jumped out from a pillar some ways away from where Shino had hid and started running at Shino. The bug boy was trying to get the bugs that were still alive to help the injured ones to get back into his body. He didn't even notice Kiba until his inside bugs started to jump around.

Remembering what he had done to Akamaru, Shino hurriedly turned around to see Kiba less than 5 feet away running at him with his fists clenched. Shino's first reaction was to make his own fists and swing. Then he would send out a bunch of bugs so they could eat away the offender's chakra and then return to his body safely and well fed. Making a fist with his left hand, Shino punched Kiba in the right side of his face, sending the boy backwards and slightly to Shino's right. He landed on the ground about 10 feet away. Shino looked at him and realized that he had just hit his teammate, really hard.

Kiba tried to get up from the ground but failed. He covered the right side of his face with a hand and noticed his mouth had already swelled up. Rage was boiling up to the surface of his skin just looking at Shino. He looked over at his puppy and noticed the dog was standing in a defensive pose a few feet away from Shino. Akamaru was fine. Shino had merely tossed the dog out of his way to protect what he loved. Kiba looked at Shino still trying to get his traumatized bugs back into his body. The bug boy didn't pay any notice to Akamaru's threatening stance.

Kiba spit out the blood coming from inside his mouth, which had been cut on his teeth on contact with Shino's fist. He tried getting up off the ground again and this time it worked okay. Kiba walked towards the Aburamae with a sorry expression. He picked up his little dog and put it inside his coat where it always was. Shino noticed the movement behind him and looked back towards Kiba and Akamaru. The part of Shino's face that the two could see had a look of misery on it. More than 70 of his bugs had just been killed. Now he only had maybe 100 or so left inside him.

Shino felt guilty. He had listened to Kiba and sent his bugs out and then let them be trampled on by a dog. It was his fault he just lost so many bugs. It was his fault he just lost so many of his companions.

He had also just punched his teammate in the face so hard he landed feet away from him. Shino wondered how Kiba got up after that. But he felt guilty that he just hurt his own teammate. They were supposed to work together, not fight.

Kiba walked towards Shino. The boy stood up and looked at Kiba, who didn't look angry anymore. Instead, he looked kind of sad and ashamed.

The Inuzuka stopped about 2 feet away from the Aburame and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Shino.

"I'm sorry I-" Shino said but was interrupted by Kiba.

"No Shino. I'm sorry for telling you to let out tons of your bugs to put all around Naruto's house to spy on him. And I'm sorry I sabotaged you and told Akamaru to stomp them." Kiba looked at the ground when he talked. His face had turned red. "It's okay that you threw Akamaru. It's not your fault. He's fine, anyway." He didn't hear Shino say anything in response, so he looked up.

Shino looked taken aback. He was wondering why Kiba was apologizing to him. He did these things all the time. Why was he suddenly apologizing, even though he had managed to kill some of his bugs in multiple pranks before and didn't seem to care at all? This was so out of the norm. Shino was a bit freaked out over it.

Kiba noticed his awed stance and explained his feeling. "Well, usually I don't care about killing a few of your bugs and I usually think it's funny and all, but I feel kinda bad about it now. Thinking about how I felt when I thought you hurt Akamaru, I noticed how you must be feeling since I really did kill some of your bugs." Kiba was looking at the ground again.

Shino was still shocked. Still, why would Kiba suddenly start caring? "Kiba, you killed a lot more bugs this time than you have any time before. I've lost a hundred or more of my bugs over a childish prank. Do you realize how long it could take to regain all those bugs back? They only live so long to reproduce, and I only have so many left." He wasn't going to let Kiba off easy this time. "I lost a lot of my bugs before during the last practice mission and haven't got them back yet, and it was your fault you didn't back me up. Now I have even less, once again, because of you."

Kiba looked up again with a worried look. "Shino, are you going to be mad at me for a long time?"

"Yes." Shino replied a simple answer that he wasn't sure would stick.

"But Shino..." Kiba whined.

"I think it's best if we just part now. If you'll excuse me, I'm going home to try and get my bugs moving again. You've traumatized them to extreme points. How would you like to be stepped on by something that is that much bigger than you, lose your family and friends and witness their deaths?"

With that Shino turned and walked away from the way they had been hiding. Kiba watched him walk away with an upset expression. How was he going to make it up to Shino? He was his teammate after all.

Kiba turned and walked the opposite way Shino had gone. He decided he would go and get some Ichiraku ramen to try and forget about what just happened. He didn't notice that Naruto had been watching them the whole time after he heard Akamaru yelp from being thrown. He also didn't notice the blonde boy leave his house and follow him towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>As Shino was walking home, he was still thinking about what had happened with Kiba. Had he gone too rough on him this time? The truth was, he cared about Kiba, and he didn't want to see him hurt. He couldn't stand seeing his face when Shino said he would be mad for a long time. He didn't know why, but Kiba seemed to like being with him and hanging out. But he deserved what he got.<p>

After all, Kiba should have known Shino wouldn't forgive him easily. Shino's relationship had gotten a little better with Kiba for a while after they became teammates, but with Kiba's immaturity, Shino didn't want to be a close friend of his. He was annoying and loud and rude and perverted and...and...he was also kind of nice sometimes and sometimes fun to talk to. And he was a softy for puppies-obviously. _I like puppies,_ Shino thought.

_What are you thinking?_ Shino thought to himself. _You are too be mad at him until he earns his way back into your heart. Wait...that sounded kind of gay, _he thought again.

Shino was getting angry at himself. He no longer wanted to go home and be trapped inside of his mind right now. Instead, he turned around and walked in the opposite direction of his home. _Hmmm, I guess I'll go to Ichiraku's and try to forget about it for now_.

* * *

><p>Next chapter!:What will happen when Kiba and Shino both show up at Ichiraku's, even though they're trying to get away from each other? What about Naruto?<p>

(Sorry, that's all)

Please check out the sequel to this story if you enjoyed this. It is called All Because of Puppy Love and is a continuation of this story after the two and a half year time skip. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2:New Beginnings?

A/N: Second chapter is already up :D yay C: I hope you guys like the second half of the day. Trust me, it will get better. I have some things up my sleeve for future chapters. I also have plenty of time to make sure they're good. Sooo..enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Beginnings?<p>

Kiba lifted his head. He had been staring at the ground so long that he hadn't even noticed he passed up Ichiraku's. Kiba turned and walked back towards the ramen shop. He was still upset about the incident with Shino. _Why am I so stupid?_ Kiba asked himself in his head. _All I ever do is mess things up. I am really immature, aren't I? I hope that can change one day, so then me and Shino could be good friends, and maybe..._ Kiba stopped himself there.

_Wait, what are you saying? You love your life! You love being with Akamaru all the time and pranking your friends and having fun! Don't change for anybody, unless it's you. But wait, Shino doesn't like you anymore because of it, and you want to be his friend, so you should try to become more mature._

Once again, Kiba stopped himself. _Shut up, Kiba. You're almost at Ichiraku's. Go eat and chill out and stay the same you you've always been._

Kiba looked ahead and saw Ichiraku's. He was closing in on it, but there was also someone else up ahead who was getting awfully close to the ramen place. _Why is he there?_ _He said he was going home_, Kiba remembered. He started to get nervous as he watched the boy get closer to Ichiraku's.

Shino was closing in on the place. He was closer to it than Kiba was. Kiba wondered if the other boy discovered he was standing right ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Shino was walking with his head straight forward. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, only to his destination-Ichiraku's. He wanted to get there and sit down and not have to worry about anything for a while. <em>I hope Naruto doesn't bother me if he's there<em>, Shino worriedly thought. _What if he saw the incident in front of his house today? I hope he didn't..._

Shino was just about to turn and walk into the ramen place when he was lightly grabbed on his shoulder from behind. He jumped and swung back at the person who had grabbed him. Suddenly he felt his elbow hit something that felt like a cheekbone and he heard a loud gasp of pain. He turned around to see who had fallen.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry, Hinata! I didn't mean to hit you!" Shino said with a slightly less than calm voice. He didn't shout though, which shocked the on looking Kiba, who thought if he hit Hinata, he would have panicked and yelled and apologized and been very upset. Kiba started running towards his two teammates who were both on the ground. Shino was helping Hinata off of the ground and asking Ichiraku if he could have some ice for her face.

"Curse my perfect reflexes," Shino said to himself. He and Kiba carried Hinata over to a seat and put her down. Shino grabbed the ice from Ichiraku and placed it gently on Hinata's right cheek. He sat down on her right side. "I'm soooooo sorry, Hinata. It was a reflex," Shino apologized again.

Hinata looked at him with a slightly questioning gaze. "Sh-Shino, you should...um...worry less about...um...hitting someone when you're touched. I mean...you should be careful and...worry more about who you're hitting in-instead of wh-why. Or you should...umm.." she was cut off by Kiba.

"You should stop questioning yourself so much. Seriously, try to get through a sentence without stuttering." Kiba giggled. Hinata didn't mind since she knew Kiba was just giving some playful advice. "Oh, and you should also try to make sense when you talk," he added.

"I'll try to be more normal, then," Shino said, back to his expressionless voice. He just wanted to be able to relax and enjoy some ramen, but now Kiba was here and Hinata was here. Also, he had noticed Naruto sitting on the far right side of the ramen place. Naruto had looked stunned the whole time, with his mouth open and noodles hanging out of his mouth with his chopsticks still by his face with more noodles between them.

"What are you looking at, Naruto?" Kiba asked him with an exasperated expression. He turned his head, propped his elbow up and rested his head on his fist. _Today is just going great,_ he thought to himself. He let out a sigh.

"Shino just hit Hinata in the face," Naruto said, shocked, as he finally swallowed his ramen and put the chopsticks back into his mouth.

"Yeah, we all noticed. Now forget about it. It was an accident," Shino said to Naruto. The Uzumaki grabbed his ramen and walked towards the trio. He sat down beside Kiba and started eating again. Then he looked at Shino and asked him why he would automatically hit her like that just because she touched him.

"It's none of your business, but I've been on guard since earlier today. If anything, blame Kiba for making me like this," Shino told Naruto.

"Oh, are you talking about what happened with Akamaru and your bugs in front of my house?"

"So you saw all of that?" Kiba asked the blonde. Hinata looked slightly confused. _What had happened with Shino's bugs and Kiba's dog?_ Hinata asked herself, too shy to actually ask one of the boys.

"Well...I'm not sure. I saw Akamaru lying on the ground and you were running at Shino with your fists bared. Then he turned around and punched you in the mouth. And then you guys got all mushy and talky and stuff once you got up. I guessed Akamaru was stomping the bugs since I heard Akamaru yelp, and I guessed Shino had threw him off of them." Naruto looked at Shino. "Couldn't you have at least gotten all the bugs off of my walkway? There's tons of dead bugs sitting in front of my house now." Naruto turned back to his bowl of ramen and started to eat again, thinking he wouldn't get any answer. His slurping was starting to get on Shino's nerves.

"You should ask Kiba that. It's not my fault my bugs are dead on your property," Shino answered. He looked at Kiba out of the corner of his eye and saw him start to frown. Maybe he really is sorry for once, Shino thought to himself, not knowing why Kiba would suddenly act like this.

Hinata looked even more confused, now. Shino had punched Kiba in the face? Why would Kiba and Shino be at Naruto's house anyway, and why were Shino's bugs walking around Naruto's walkway?

It then dawned on her that it was obviously another one of Kiba's annoying pranks. He had probably told Shino to spy on Naruto and then told Akamaru to kill the bugs, Hinata concluded. Ahh, the way her teammates got along with each other.

Shino and Kiba had become decent friends, but Shino was always annoyed by something Kiba was doing. Kiba pranked him way too much and never said sorry. Yet, Shino would always get over being mad at him and fall for another prank. The two were always bickering, but couldn't seem to stay away from each other for very long. Hinata wondered what they really thought of each other. They must like each other a lot, considering she knew they always went to each other when they needed help or someone to talk to, and they couldn't stay apart for long.

Breaking Hinata's thoughts, she heard Kiba start to giggle. "You are sooooo dumb, Naruto. Why would me and Shino just be sitting in front of your house on a random day with his bugs practically on your doorstep?"

Naruto looked at Kiba with a full mouth. "Um, I dunno," he tried to say without leaking any food. He swallowed and then said, "What were you doing in front of my house?"

"Pranking you, idiot!" Kiba was laughing pretty hard now. "Well, technically I was using a plan to prank you to prank Shino." Naruto was now staring at Kiba. "I told Shino to send tons of bugs into your house and scatter them everywhere so we could spy on you, but then I told Akamaru to go and stomp on them!"

Kiba roared with laughter at the sight of Naruto's still confused face. "Wow, Naruto. You really are a moron. HAHA!" Kiba wondered why he was still confused.

Naruto looked back at his bowl of ramen and kept shoving and slurping more in his mouth. "Why am I such an idiot?" he asked confused.

"Because you look so confused still," Kiba said, just getting over his laughter. "You make yourself look really dumb sometimes."

Hinata looked at Kiba. He was so mean sometimes. She just wanted him to be more like Shino every once in a while. More quiet at least. She wondered what life would be like with two teammates like Shino. _Hmmm,_ she thought, _never mind about Kiba changing, I need him to help keep me sane every once in a while, since Shino almost never starts a conversation. If it wasn't for people talking to him he would probably live happily alone in his bedroom talking to his bugs._

Hinata's thoughts were once again broken by more talking.

"So, are you guys planning on getting anything?" the man behind the Ichiraku counter asked the trio.

Naruto looked up with another mouthful of food. "I want some more of this stuff!" he yelled almost at the top of his lungs. "It's delicious!"

Kiba looked at Hinata. "Do you want something? I already know Shino does, but I don't know if you do. It's my treat," he said to her, trying to talk her into getting something.

Hinata looked up from the counter. "Um, sure, Kiba. Thank you." She then told the man behind the counter what she would like and started staring at the counter again.

Shino was looking at Kiba with a surprised look in his eyes that nobody could see. "You're paying?" he asked Kiba questioningly. Kiba never paid for their meals when they went out. Usually it was Hinata and himself sharing the bill. Why was Kiba acting so weird today? First whining when Shino said he would be mad and actually caring about hurting Shino. Now this? Kiba's surprised look turned into a confused one.

Just then Kiba turned to Naruto and said he'd pay for his food too. This was even more shocking to Shino considering he knew very well that Kiba couldn't stand the Uzumaki. Naruto was the only other person from their class at the academy who pranked, and they used to have wars to see who the best prankster was. Why was Kiba being nice to him all of a sudden?

Kiba then turned to Shino. "I thought it would be nice to do something for you guys today." He smiled big at Shino, who was still confused.

"Why are you suddenly being...nice? Especially to Naruto," Shino said to him.

Hinata broke into their conversation. "Maybe he feels like...um...being more...mature, maybe. Sometimes it feels good to be nice to people, right Kiba?" Hinata's face was starting to turn red. Kiba, being nice and mature? Did she really just say that?

Maybe, Shino thought, looking down at the counter in front of him. After all, Kiba had seen how hurt Shino was earlier today. He was the only person who could read him so well. Even when he showed no sign of emotion, Kiba could tell when he was upset or angry. Kiba always knew when he went too far with a prank by reading Shino. Maybe he truly didn't want to hurt people's feelings anymore..._no,_ Shino thought. _It's just for today. He'll get over it._

"Actually, yes." Shino looked at Kiba like he was crazy.

"What?" Shino asked simply.

"I'm sorry, Shino," Kiba pronounced again.

"Don't be, it's okay."

_Wow,_ Hinata thought. Just wow. Once again, they had both bounced back from a prank. Shino had already forgiven Kiba, and Kiba could now be happy and full of himself again. Hinata looked at her bowl of ramen that was just handed to her over the counter. _I wish I could have a relationship like that with someone,_ she thought sadly. _They're like secret best friends._

* * *

><p>After they had all finished their ramen, Kiba and Shino left to go home and Naruto and Hinata went to the training fields to train together. <em>I'm going to train with Naruto! <em>Hinata was thinking when they left. _I hope I'm getting better-I want to show Naruto how much I've progressed since becoming a genin. I'm so excited but scared. _

Hinata and Naruto had turned a right, and Shino and Kiba made a left towards their clans' housings. Shino was normally silent while walking, and Kiba was his usual loud and talkative self. He was talking about how his sister had found a pound or more of fish guts by the side of their house yesterday, so she decided to use it to feed their dogs.

"I mean, that was so irresponsible of her to do! She said it was probably one of our neighbor's, but still! What if there had been poison inside of them or some kind of weird parasite-no offense or anything." Kiba was going on and on about how bad her decision to feed their dogs random fish guts was when Shino realized something. He jerked his head up from staring at his shoes.

"Kiba," he interrupted the rant, "you do realize that you just said your sister's choice was irresponsible."

"Well duhh, it didn't just come out of my mouth without me noticing it."

"That's weird."

"What? That I finally noticed something that came out of my mouth?"

"Well, that and, you realized how irresponsible her choice was. Do you realize that you just said something kind of mature?" Shino asked his friend.

"Um, no," Kiba said, blankly. "I didn't realize that."

"Hn, you're funny sometimes," Shino said with a slight smile.

Kiba looked at him like he had legs for arms. "Did you just laugh at something I did? What the hell Shino! I had no clue you had a sense of humor!" Kiba said sarcastically and giggled.

"Hn, I guess I do, sometimes." Shino looked at Kiba, still smiling.

"Yeah, you only laugh at what I say or do!" Kiba giggled some more. "Now I feel special." He clasped his hands together and rested his head on them. Tilting his head slightly, he looked at Shino with a smile. "Am I special, Shino?"

Shino's smile started to fade. "Sure. You're the only friend I've ever truly had. Nothing more than a friend, got that?" Shino was still looking at Kiba. His smile was gone now.

"Well go ahead and ruin the mood, Shino! What the hell do you mean nothing more than a friend?"

"Nothing. Never mind. You don't get it." Shino told him. "Bye Kiba."

Kiba looked away from Shino and noticed they were at the point where their roads would split. "Oh, see you tomorrow, Shino." The two boys parted their separate ways.

Kiba was worried now. What did Shino mean by nothing more than a friend? Was he saying that he thought Kiba liked him more than that? Sure Kiba had fantasized about Shino before.

He loved everything about the boy. He was usually nice to people and very formal. He was never loud or annoying like Kiba. The boy cared about other people and lived to protect the things he loved and to make himself known in ways that weren't annoying. Kiba also loved his physical features, like the way his body was perfectly proportionate and not oddly shaped like some of the other boys their age in the village. He loved Shino's smile and the way he could sometimes see the corners of his eyes behind his glasses shine happily. He hated to see Shino upset because that meant he wouldn't be able to see those two features of his perfect friend. Shino was the complete opposite of Kiba, which Kiba loved.

Kiba had thought that fantasizing about being with Shino was normal. He was a stupid teenager after all. Didn't other boys fantasize about having sex with other guys a few times in their adolescence? Was it bad that he sometimes felt like grabbing the back of Shino's head and pulling him into a kiss when they were together? Of course, he would never do that. He was only 12, so he didn't know what was going to happen to him in the future or who he would be attracted to.

"Gahh! I'm so tired!" Kiba yelled into the sky, looking up into the setting sun while holding his head. _I need sleep! It's been a long day, _he thought. He took off running towards his house. Somewhere off in the distance, Shino was taking a stroll through his clan's housing, thinking about Kiba and his relationship. Farther off, Hinata and Naruto were sitting in the middle of one of the training fields. Instead of training, they were having a casual conversation about how Hinata was jealous of her teammates, and Naruto's relationship with his was just...complicated. Hinata looked happy at being able to finally have a real talk with Naruto.

"It's getting dark, Hinata. Do you want me to walk you home now?" Naruto asked the girl.

Hinata looked up with a slightly shocked look. Naruto wanted to walk her home? "Um, n-not yet. If you don't mind, I would like to sit and watch the sun set for a little while." She waited to see what Naruto would say.

"Okay, that sounds nice. I guess I'll stay and watch, too. Plus, if you don't mind, I'm not done venting." He smiled at her. This was a bit out of the ordinary-Naruto was being nice to Hinata.

_Oh, he's staying,_ Hinata thought happily and smiled. "Ugh, I haven't even started about Sasuke and Sakura stealing Kakashi sensei's perverted books and forcing me to read them out loud! They tried to make me act the pictures out last practice!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) I hope you like it. I keep saying, it will get better. Please, no mean reviews.<p>

Next chapter: What will happen with Kiba and Shino? What about Hinata and Naruto? What about tomorrow's team practice?(This is going to be fun for me)


	3. Chapter 3:What is going on?

A/N: Sorry, a few of the "Next chapter" questions weren't answered yet from the last chapter. Anyways...this chapter may seem a little weird at first, but trust me; you should definitely read through it. This turned out a little different than what I intended it to be, but it's better than what I started with :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: What <em>is <em>going on?

It was 6:30 in the morning, and Kiba was trudging his way towards where him and Shino's roads split to get to their homes. He had gotten a letter from Shino's family's personal messenger bird around 11:30 at night to meet him there at 6:45 in the morning. Kiba had wondered if Shino wanted to talk to him about all the things that had happened with the two earlier that day. Instead of sleeping, Kiba had stayed up almost all of the night worrying about what would happen.

Before he knew it, it was time to get ready and leave the house. He skipped breakfast, not feeling the need to eat, which was odd, and went straight out the door to meet Shino. His sister had come down the steps and followed him out the door, yelling at him for cleaning his ears with her tooth brush handle.

_What the-what's she talking about? Ugh, I'm so confused. I don't have time for this. _He started running from the house when he felt an odd sensation cover his body. It felt as though he was being rained on, but there was no rain and his body was not wet. _What the hell?_ He turned around to look at his sister who now had an old man standing, hunched over, beside her pointing a stick at Kiba murmuring something. His face twisted in confusion. _When did he get here? Who's that? What is he doing?_

The boy turned his head from his sister and started running again. What was going on? Suddenly his sister was yelling again, this time something he never thought he'd hear in his life.

"Stop staring at my boyfriend like that! His is the most elite of the elite wizards from the magical world of Japanesia! You would never understand our love or his amazing powers! You're too stupid to ever understand anything like this!"

Kiba looked back one more time as his sister's voice started to fade. What he saw made him gag, since what he was watching was his sister making out with the old man. They were lying on the porch, old man on top, doing what looked more like trying to eat each other's faces instead of kissing.

"OHHHHHH! That's disgusting. Aww, what the fuck? Gross!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs. He quickly looked away and started running faster. _What's going on? I'm not going back there! Not even if it is my sister who's being screwed around with by an old man. _

Kiba was already confused enough when he looked into a tree on the right side of his path and saw a giant bird staring at him. The boy stopped dead in his tracks. Was this one of those birds his mom told him would come and get him if he didn't go to sleep for her when he was little? It looked a lot like her description-giant wings, a sharp beak, white eyes, huge claws, and a skinny body. _What's it going to do,_ Kiba asked himself, terrified to be answered.

Was it going to take him away like his mom said it would before? _Wait a minute. I thought it was just a made up "monster" my mom used to use to scare me into going to sleep for her. This thing isn't going to do anything to me. I bet I'm just hallucinating from not eating._ Kiba looked away from the bird and slowly started to make his way farther towards the left side of the road. The bird tilted its head and watched Kiba walk.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kiba turned his head and looked at the bird.

"Did you just...talk?" Kiba asked the bird, astonished and fearful of the it.

"No, it was that tree...yes it was me you ninny!" The bird seemed to have some sort of an accent that Kiba had never heard before in his life. (a/n: it's like a British accent, but he doesn't know that) "Now, I'm sure you have heard of me before. I am here to take you away."

"You never showed up any other time I stayed up all night without sleeping!" Kiba yelled pointing an accusing finger at the bird.

"I was busy then. I'm here now, and normally I would take you troublemaker away, but I don't think I would want your taste in my mouth!" The bird opened its mouth and its face turned in disgust.

"Wh-what?"

"You don't even deserve to be taken away by the only bird monster that helps mothers with their bad children! You are a troublesome person who cares nothing of others, not even your own 'friends'."

"What? I care plenty about other people! I have friends and I bought them ramen yesterday! I even bought the kid I don't like food!"

"You are a bad sort. Nothing good will ever come to you, because you don't care about others."

"But I do so! I love others! I want to help others! What the hell do you know? You're a stupid talking bird that isn't even really there. "

"I don't think so. You don't show it well enough." With that the bird turned away from Kiba and flew off into the sky. "You wouldn't taste well at all. The worse the personality, the worse the taste!" the bird shouted back at Kiba as he flew off into the morning sky.

"What, the fuck, just happened?" Kiba asked himself out loud, mouth hanging open in amazement and confusion. _I think I should have eaten. That __**could not**__ have been real. _He paused and rested his mind for a second. _But still, what did he mean by saying I would taste bad. He practically told me I had a bad personality, I guess. _

Kiba stared at the ground for at least 3 minutes. "I'm not that bad," he whispered. "Am I?"

Looking up again, he realized how much time he had just wasted. He put the wizard and bird incident out of his mind and ran towards his meeting place with Shino. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Shino. _What? How am I here already?_ Kiba asked himself, confused as to how he could have gotten to this point in less than 2 minutes.

He raised his hand and waved at Shino with a toothy grin. "Hey Shino," he said with a fake happy expression and smile.

Shino pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed Kiba by his shoulders. Suddenly, him and Kiba were on the ground, Shino on top.

"What the hell are you doing, Shino?" Kiba asked as he tried with much strength to get the slightly bigger boy off of him. The boy on top didn't even budge. Kiba tried again, this time harder, but barely made any difference. Instead, Kiba had pushed Shino to where his toned stomach was overtop of Kiba's junk.

"You're a bad person, Kiba. I will never love you. You are careless and reckless. We are no match," Shino said with disgust noticeable in his voice.

Kiba looked hurt. He actually looked like he was about to cry. Pushing harder than before, he tried to get Shino off of him. Before he could say anything back to Shino, he suddenly felt something moist touching his lips. Little did he know, Shino's lips had just taken a crash flight onto his own.

When Kiba noticed what was happening, his eyes opened wide and he shoved at the boy again to get him off. Kiba was starting to panic since the feeling of Shino's wet lips against his own was arousing him. The bigger boy felt perfect on top of him. It felt exactly the way he had imagined it would, but maybe a little better, so he started to kiss Shino back. He could feel his body tensing, his erection getting bigger.

After holding Shino and kissing him for a little while, Kiba started to get uncomfortable. The kissing felt more like Shino was licking his entire face now, and it felt as though Shino had suddenly gained a good 20 pounds over the few minutes. Starting to feel anxious, Kiba broke their kiss and pushed on the boy to get him off again, and it didn't work.

"Shino, I can't breathe good. You're heavy!" Kiba yell in pain as he continued to try to shove the boy off of him. "Please, get off of me!"

Shino just stared at him. He made no movement, yet Kiba felt like he was still being licked all over his face and neck. Kiba made a few more attempts to get Shino off of him. He felt like he was being squashed to death by the boy and was still being licked everywhere from his chest and up. _I seriously can't breathe!_ Kiba thought and pushed one more time in a panic to get the boy off of him and get some air into his lungs.

Suddenly, Kiba felt himself falling and crashing onto something. He opened his now closed eyes and noticed he was inside his bedroom, lying on his floor on top of his sister's dog. Noticing what had just happened to him, he jumped off of the dog and started yelling.

"Aww, gross! I have dog drool all over my god damn face! EWWW! It's in my mouth! Ack, it tastes like leftover chicken and dog food!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs. He hurriedly grabbed his sheets off of his bed and started to wipe his bare chest, neck and face off when he noticed someone was sitting in the corner of his room watching him.

Kiba looked into the corner, and to his horror saw Shino sitting with his legs straight in front of him while leaning against the corner of the wall. He looked amused, and was smiling almost ear to ear. The boy looked like he was trying to hold back some real laughter.

Kiba paused in his hurried action to wipe his body off when he noticed he still had a bit of an erection, and it was noticeable through his sweatpants. He stopped wiping himself off for a second and hid it with his bed sheets. Then he continued to wipe himself down. _Did Shino notice it? Just what I need, him thinking I had some weird dream about him. Hopefully he doesn't think like that._

"Shino, why are you here?" Kiba asked him.

"You were supposed to meet me about an hour ago. When you were half an hour late, I thought I'd just come here and wake you up myself. I couldn't get myself to wake you up though," Shino said, still holding back a wave of laughter.

"Why didn't you? How long have you been here?" Kiba was a little scared to hear the answer.

Shino started to giggle uncontrollably. "I let myself i-in and came u-up here to-to get you. I-I wa-was going to tal-talk to you about some-thing, but then I sa-w you," he paused, "fricken ma-making out with," there was another pause, and then suddenly Shino yelled and started to laugh like his life depended on it, "making out with your sister's dog!"

Kiba smiled. That was REALLY embarrassing, yet he didn't care that Shino had seen that incident like he thought he would. It seemed to make Shino happy; considering he was laughing so hard he was turning red. Kiba started to giggle, and it eventually turned into a full laugh.

"Was it really that funny, that it would make you laugh like this?" Kiba asked Shino happily.

"YES! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. You looked like you liked it, too. Haha, don't mind me noticing though. I didn't even mean to bring it up, sorry. But it was hilarious. I almost died watching you try to push the giant dog off of you!" Shino actually had expression in his voice. He sounded really excited, like he had enjoyed the show, obviously.

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess that was quite a show then!" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head as he remembered himself trying to hide the bulge in his sweatpants. "Why didn't you help me?" Kiba asked his friend.

"Sorry, it was just too funny to stop," Shino said, still smiling and giggling. "I will _**never **_forget that. Now, if I ever need cheered up and you're not around, I'll just think of this."

Kiba giggled again, showing off his large canine teeth. "That's good to hear. I just made a lifetime memory for you without even noticing it! I've never seen you laugh like that, ever." Both of the boys giggled a little more. All the while, throughout their conversation, Kiba's sister's dog looked horrified. He never saw Shino laugh like that before, and he saw Shino a lot. As soon as the dog got the chance, he took off out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door to go eat some _grass_.

"Sooo, Shino. What did you want to talk to me about?" Kiba worriedly asked his friend.

"Nothing," Shino said with a smile. "Never mind anyway. It's nothing."

"Oh, okay," Kiba said, happy he wasn't being "broken up" with or something. "Well, did you eat before you left home? I really think I should eat before we go to train."

"No. I need to eat too," Shino replied, still smiling.

"Okay. While we eat, I have to tell you what happened in this dream I was having, or at least some of it, I mean."

"Why not all," Shino asked Kiba.

"It's, aw-awkward, I guess you can say."

"Don't worry, Kiba. I thought a lot last night and didn't sleep much. No matter what, I won't judge you or hate you for what you feel inside. Not anymore. I promise," Shino said, _still smiling._ "Please, tell it _all_."

* * *

><p>Shino had wanted to meet with Kiba in the morning to talk to him about their future. He knew they were still very young, but they were so close and knew almost everything about each other. He just wanted to tell Kiba that if they were going to try each other out one day they should wait a few years. Shino thought that if he had told the other boy this after his dog incident and all the laughter, it would have been too awkward.<p>

_I just hope he notices my feelings on the subject without me having to say anything. After all, he is Kiba. He can read me like a children's book. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine._

* * *

><p>Did you know he was having a weird dream?<p>

Next chapter: What had happened when Kiba told Shino about his dream? What about the team practice? And what about Hinata and Naruto?


	4. Chapter 4:The Exam?

A/N: This chapter is a bit..everywhere. I guess I mean there's no specific topic technically. Well, I don't really have anything to say.. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Exam?<p>

Shino and Kiba had finished eating the "breakfast" they threw together. They had skinned and cut up red apples and put them in a bowl. Adding strawberries to the bowl, Shino got an idea. He wasn't sure it was a good thing to do, considering him and Kiba were eating right before they went to train.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Kiba asked Shino excitedly while adding oranges to the mixture.

"What?" Shino asked him, waiting to see if his idea was better than Kiba's.

"I know you're not going to like this because it's kind of stupid considering we're about to go train, but we should add like, a whole bunch of sugary unhealthy stuff in here! Just to see what it tastes like!" Kiba shouted out.

"Kiba, when did you get that idea?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Do you want to do it?"

"Hm, sure. I was just going to say that we should do that before you did."

Kiba mused at Shino's answer. _What should we put in it?_ he asked himself, looking through cabinets and drawers and cupboards.

"Just melt some chocolate in the microwave or something," Shino told Kiba, giving him his answer.

"Yeah, that will have to do. We don't have time for anything else," Kiba said reaching into his refrigerator to steal 4 bars of his sister's special chocolate. _I wonder what she'll have to say when she notices some of it's gone. I'm glad she left for a mission this morning. She should be back by tonight though. I'm screwed if I don't replace this stuff. She'll kick my ass!_

Kiba put the chocolate in a bowl and put it in the microwave to melt for a few minutes. While it melted he looked for something else they could put in their breakfast mixture. Shino was adding grapes now, and Kiba thought of something he would like to put in. _OH! I want my treats in my breakfast. Where are those lousy treats?_

Kiba opened a cupboard near the floor and found his "dog" treats that he always ate with his breakfast. They were treats that were made for dogs to eat, but he liked how they tasted. They were sweat but tangy and offered a multitude of tasteful experiences while eating them. Shino had thought it was weird that Kiba enjoyed eating dog treats, but the idea stopped bothering him when he noticed the entire clan did it. It was still weird, but not as much anymore.

"Kiba, I hope you're planning to separate this into two bowls, because I am not eating those. There's a reason your mom wouldn't tell you what they put in those things," Shino said to Kiba.

"And do you know that reason?" Kiba asked Shino, sticking his nose in the air.

Shino sighed. "Obviously not. That's why I'm not going to eat them."

Kiba grabbed two smaller bowls out of a cabinet and started to dumb some of the treats into his bowl. He then took the now melted chocolate out of the microwave and started to dump some on top of them. Then he put some of the fruit mixture in, adding sugar, then dog treats, then some more fruit, and then chocolate to top it off.

Shino fixed his bowl the way he wanted, adding the rest of the chocolate and some more sugar to his fruit.

"Dude, this is probably gonna be nasty," Kiba said, grinning widely. "I can't wait to try this."

With that, both of the boys started to dig in to their mixture of fruit, chocolate, and in Kiba's case, dog treats. It was surprisingly good, but neither of the boys favored the oranges much. While eating, Kiba told Shino about his dream, making an excuse as to why he was making out with a dog. He told him he was making out with Shino's sexy jutsu body, which made the truth slighltly noticeable to Shino.

After they were done, they shared the minimal dish duty and left the house for the training fields.

"Kiba, we're late already," Shino said to the smaller boy as they started walking down the path to the fields. "It's already 9:13."

"Oh shit. Hopefully Kurenai sensei is having a good day," Kiba said to Shino. "We better get our asses moving!"

* * *

><p>The boys ran the entire way from Kiba's house to the training field. Winded from the running, both of the boys dropped onto their backs as soon as they entered the field. Neither of them had noticed an angry Naruto staring at them, or an annoyed Shikamaru hunched over a log trying to take a nap.<p>

"Where the hell have you two been?" Naruto screamed at them.

Kiba and Shino looked up in confusion and saw Naruto pointing at them. As they looked around, they realized that all of the new academy graduate teams were on the field. Chouji was sitting cross legged beside Shino's log eating chips, Hinata was plucking petals off of a flower murmuring something to herself, Ino and Sakura were sitting on the ground beside Sasuke, each of them trying to show off and make the other seem inferior.

All three teams' senseis looked toward the entrance to the training field and saw the two boys looking at them. Kiba looked confused, Shino was blank.

The boys got up and walked toward them. "What's going on?" Kiba asked Kurenai sensei. "Are we training together today?"

"You'll find out soon," Asuma told the boy. "Now we just have to wait for Gai's team and we can-"

Asuma was cut off by a loud "AHA!" Everybody in the field looked to the entrance and there they were. Gai's team had arrived, 3 minutes after the boys, over 35 minutes late. "Sorry we're late!" Gai explained. "Our Tenten is blossoming into a more youthful young lady, having some proble-"

He was cut off by Tenten shushing him loud enough that everyone could here. "Sorry Tenten. Mother nat-"

"SHHHHHHH!" Tenten cut him off again. "Shut up!" she whispered to him.

"Sorry Tenten," Gai said just as cheerfully as before. Neji just stared at him like he was crazy, and Lee was just as excited as he always was around Gai sensei.

* * *

><p>It had only taken maybe a half an hour to explain the exam that the teams would be taking in less than 2 months. The chunin exam. All of the new teams would take them this year, plus Gai's team. The sensei's explained what they knew about the test and held a question and answer session after they were done.<p>

The teams were told that this year, the exam would take place in their home village. Shino wasn't sure what he thought about having so many strangers in his village. Kiba thought it was a good chance to find a cute girl and try to make his feelings about Shino disappear.

Everybody decided they would go to dinner tonight after training and celebrate the exam coming up. The aura around the group when they walked into the restaurant was a powerful one that represented hope and excitement. Everyone was talking loudly and having a good time before they even sat down.

The 4 girls sat at a table, the boys had their own long table, and the senseis sat with each other. Everybody was talking and eating and enjoying their selves. Even Shino was making conversation with Shikamaru.

"You guys better enjoy the fun while it lasts. After today, we train harder every day," Kakashi told the large group. People around them were wondering why they were going to have to train harder. No one realized it was almost time for another chunin exam!

The night passed by so fast, Kiba didn't notice how late it was. "Oh shit! It's 10:30 guys! My mom is going to kill- wait a second. My mom's on a mission. Awesome!"

"Oh crap," Chouji said, "I have to go now or I won't be able to show up at practice tomorrow, or any practice again!"

"Yeah, me too," Shikamaru said before getting up and walking out the door with Chouji.

"I guess we'll leave, too." Neji said as Lee got up to follow him out the door.

"Looks like it's just us 4," Naruto said, looking around to see everyone else was gone. Just then, Sasuke got up and walked out the door. "Okay, us three."

"Well, my mom's gone for a few days. You guys should come and stay over my house tonight!" Kiba said hopefully.

"Won't your scary sister be there?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, but she's probably asleep already. She's so lazy!"

"I'll come!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, cool! What about you Shino?"

"I have to go home first, or my dad will be mad," Shino explained.

"We'll all go then!" Naruto exclaimed. "Test my endurance! Let's run the whole way!"

Naruto jumped up from his seat and took off running towards the door. The other boys hurriedly got up and followed him out the door, while it began to sprinkle rain. Naruto started to run the wrong way.

"It's this way, you ninny!" Kiba yelled. Shino and Naruto stopped moving and stared at him.

"What's a ninny?" Naruto asked him.

"I don't, know," Kiba said, remembering what the bird in his dream had called him.

Shino giggled. Naruto stared at him like he was insane. "Did you just laugh," he asked Shino.

Shino didn't bother to answer him, considering he was a dim wit and wouldn't get that everyone laughs. Instead he turned the direction of his house and started running. It was starting to rain lightly, so the boys ran as fast as they could to Shino's house.

By the time they got there, it was pouring down rain. Shino quickly went in the house to find no one there. He yelled for his dad a few times and no one answered. After looking around his entire house and finding no one, Shino went outside to two soggy wet boys trying to take cover under the roof of Shino's house.

"Shino, you didn't notice this on the way in?" Kiba asked him, holding up and piece of paper.

Shino took the paper from his hands and looked at it. It was a note from his dad saying he had a mission to go to for a few days.

"Okay, let's go. He won't be back for a few days," Shino told his friends.

"Let's get going! It's raining so hard out here!" Kiba yelled through the sound of the rain, running in the direction of his house.

* * *

><p>The boys were closing in on Kiba's house, finally, after a 10 minute run in a storm. They reached the front porch of his house, jumped the stairs and almost ran through the screen door. Kiba had opened it just in time, and as soon as Shino was in the house he slammed it closed. All three of the boys were cold and wet, and were panting from taking a 10 minute sprint through mud, which was also on their clothes.<p>

Kiba's sister, Hana, walked into the entryway of the house. "Where did my chocolate go?" she asked Kiba and Shino with murder in her eyes. Kiba looked at Shino and then at Naruto. Kiba and Shino looked at each other and nodded their heads, then looked at Naruto and nodded at him.

"What are you little pricks doing?" Hana asked the two boys.

"Hana, isn't that a bit much for stealing your chocolate?" Kiba asked his annoying older sister.

"So you did take it!"

"No, maybe your dog ate some earlier this morning after I left the house. Me and Shino were going to eat some, but we didn't touch it. Maybe he saw our faces when we were going to eat some, and thought it was something good. Your dog seems to do stupid stuff like that," Kiba said to his sister, waiting to see her expression when she realized dogs can't eat chocolate.

Suddenly Hana's mouth dropped open and she went running, yelling for her dog to come to her. Kiba and Shino looked at each other and started to giggle again. Naruto just stood there looking dumb, since he had no idea what was going on.

"What, did you guys eat her chocolate or something?" Naruto asked the two boys.

"Yep! It was a topping on our breakfast!" Kiba said happily. He rubbed his stomach. "And it was good, too!"

* * *

><p>Kiba had taken his guests into his room, after grabbing some snacks, ice cream, and for Kiba-dog treats! The boys sat down on Kiba's floor, trying to think of something fun to do while they ate their ice cream. Before anyone had an idea, Naruto remembered something he had wanted to ask Kiba.<p>

"Kiba, where's Akamaru been? I haven't seen him since you 'pranked' me. And he wasn't with you when we were eating ramen," Naruto said to Kiba.

"Oh! That reminds me! He was sick that day, and he still is and I need to get him from downstairs, and I told him to go home when I was walking to Ichiraku's. Didn't you see?" Kiba replied.

"I remember now."

Kiba got up from the floor and ran down the stairs. As soon as he was gone, Naruto looked at Shino and his face went blank. What was he supposed to say to the weirdo? He probably wouldn't talk back if he said anything.

"Naruto, you _can_ talk to me. I won't bite you." Shino was staring at the floor in front of his crossed legs.

"Ummm, okay. Soooo, what do you like other than bugs?"

_How am I supposed to answer that? I don't know what I like, except for maybe a few things. But I can't say those._ Shino thought about an answer for a minute or so, leaving Naruto feeling bummed. "I guess I like...being outdoors, since there's bugs." He thought quickly for something else to say so Naruto didn't call him boring. "I like the way the sun feels on my skin when I'm training. I also like trees, because they're tall and strong looking, most of the time. And they're fun to climb."

Shino looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes and saw the boy looking surprised. "What are you staring at Shino like that for?" Kiba asked as he walked into his bedroom with Akamaru safely nuzzled up against his chest. He was worried whether or not he was going to have to punch the Uzumaki.

"He said he liked something other than bugs!" Naruto yelled. "I've never heard him talk about anything without somehow reverting back to bugs."

"Maybe you should try harder to get to know him, then," Kiba told Naruto, smiling at Shino.

Shino made a motion with his arms and head to try to tell Kiba to stop talking like that. He didn't want Naruto pestering him all the time! He had learned to deal with Kiba and learned to love him, but he couldn't do it for Naruto too!

But Kiba just kept going on about how awesome Shino was.

* * *

><p>Kind of a sucky ending I think but whatever :P<p>

Next chapter: What happened with the boys at the sleepover? Is Akamaru getting better? Will Shino open up to people more easily after spending a night with Kiba and Naruto?


	5. Chapter 5:No Experience

A/N: This chapter was different from what I'm used to doing, so don't mind if it's a little awkward sounding. Anyways, I can start making time elapse in the story now. I was waiting to this part in the story and then I told myself I'd make the time go faster. Well, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: No Experience<p>

It took Kiba at least 10 minutes to realize neither Naruto nor Shino were listening to him talking. He was going on and on about Shino. The boys who had to listen to the Inuzuka were slumped over on the floor, bored out of their minds. They noticed the room went silent and looked at Kiba.

He was looking at the two with a huge smile that exposed his canine teeth. "Sorry," he said watching the boys faces loosen up. Kiba stood up and went to get Akamaru some more water.

"Finally, he's done talking about you!" Naruto exclaimed to Shino.

_Luckily he doesn't think it's weird Kiba just did that,_ Shino thought. Kiba was so stupid sometimes, but Shino didn't mind. He liked having to pay attention to what he was saying in case he had to cover for him. Shino had always asked himself _why_ before, but he knew the reason now.

Kiba came back into his room, Akamaru's water bowl filled to the rim until he spilled some on the way to his bedside. He set the bowl down and tried to rub the spilled water away with his feet. In his head, Kiba was wondering why he had gone on and on about Shino. He knew _why_ but he didn't know how he could have been so stupid. At least Naruto wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, so he wouldn't assume anything was going on.

Naruto told Kiba to come sit down beside him and Shino. "Let's play truth or dare!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Be quiet in there!" they heard Kiba's sister yell from her bedroom down the hall.

"Oops," Naruto said smiling behind his hands covering his mouth.

"Don't mind her, she's just a fat assed bitch!" he yelled so his sister could hear him. _Sometimes him and his sister are so mean to each other,_ Shino remarked in his head.

"Okay, now back to what I said! Let's play truth or dare!" Naruto yelled again, not as loud as before.

"Ah, truth or dare. The irresistible game that never gets passed up at sleepovers. Let's do it," Kiba said with a toothy grin.

Shino was worried about what was about to happen. _Kiba better not say anything stupid,_ he thought, giving Kiba a look telling him he better watch what he says. Kiba just kept smiling at him.

"I'll go first!" Naruto exclaimed. "Shino, truth or dare?"

Shino looked at the floor. _Hmm, he actually picked me. What should I say? Better keep it safe and go with dare so he doesn't ask me who I like or something. _"Dare," he said to Naruto.

"Ahh! This is going to be awesome! Um, Shino, get five of your insects out."

Shino did as he was told, wondering what Naruto was going to dare him to do. He hoped it wasn't anything dangerous for his little insects. Losing more of them would be not only harmful to his kikaichu population, but harmful to his body since so he was missing so many.

"Okay, now let them crawl around in your mouth so that me and Kiba can see!"

Shino put the insects on his hand and put his hand near his mouth. His insects instinctively crawled into his open mouth and started wondering around. Kiba's mouth dropped slightly and Naruto stared at Shino grinning.

"That's so gross!"

"I let them do this all the time when my mouth is closed," Shino attempted to say without closing his mouth all the way.

"Ack, that's even grosser," Naruto said again with a giggle.

_Shino has bugs crawling around his mouth when it's closed? Does that mean his mouth would taste like bug juice or something? _Kiba asked in his head, thinking maybe he wouldn't enjoy kissing him as much as he thought he would.

Shino saw Kiba's expression change. He looked like he was worried about something. _I guess I'll have to explain that they don't leave a taste, _Shino thought. _He's worried about that?_

He was interrupted by Kiba speaking up. "My turn. Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously!" Naruto yelled in his face.

"Okay, hmmm, let me think." Kiba pondered what he should make the boy do. _It should be something embarrassing, just so I could see if he'd do it._ "Oh! I got it! I dare you to run around my house 3 times with no clothes on in the rain!"

Naruto and Shino stared at him. Suddenly Naruto decided to have an outburst. "I am not going to do that! It's freezing rain! It'd be too cold!"

"So you're not against running around the house naked?" Shino asked him in disbelief.

"Well, it is night time."

"Come on! Just do it! When you get back in the house you'll get warm again!" Kiba yelled at Naruto.

"No! I won't...unless one of you guys buy me ramen tomorrow!"

"That's not what dares are for. You're supposed to do it without reward," Shino told Naruto.

Kiba stared at the Uzumaki for a couple seconds and told him he would buy him ramen if he did the dare. "But only 1 bowl," Kiba added to his answer.

_He's such an idiot,_ Shino thought to himself. _He's going to be out of money by the end of this week._

"Okay! I'll do it!" Naruto yelled, jumping up from the floor, already removing his shirt. "Three times you said?" he asked Kiba as he started to remove his pants in front of the two boys.

"This is going to be interesting," Shino thought out loud. _He's going to regret it once he gets in the rain._

"Hey! You know what would be more interesting for you guys to watch rather than _me_ running naked in the rain?" Naruto asked excitedly, about to remove his underwear.

"What?" Shino asked, on edge waiting for an answer. He was nervous about Naruto taking off all his clothes. _I hope I don't...stare at _it.

"If I did it in my Sexy Jutsu form!" Naruto yelled right before morphing into a beautiful young lady.

"Alright," Kiba said, sounding bummed.

"What?" Naruto asked, as now he was again confused.

"Oh! Nothing!" Kiba remembered Naruto didn't know about how he felt about girls. "That's great!" he said smiling again, but it was fake this time.

Kiba looked at Shino, who looked like he was relieved that Naruto didn't take his underwear off of his normal body right in front of his face. Giggling, Kiba stared at Shino in amusement. Other than the face he made when Kiba had playfully told Shino he loved him at their dinner earlier that night, the face he was making now was the funniest one he'd ever seen Shino make.

"Okay, you guys ready for this?" Naruto asked, striking a pose with his new body. "Do I make you guys horny?" Shino sarcastically replied with a "sure," and Kiba just kept on giggling.

"What? You don't think _I'm _hot?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Naruto, just do the dare," Shino said sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Kiba said, annoyed, "but before you come back in the house, you have to turn back into yourself."

"Why?"

"Just go."

Naruto headed down the steps followed by Shino and Kiba. Opening the back door of the house, he felt cool air rush in as goose bumps rose up on his entire body. _This is going to suck, _he thought.

Taking one more deep breath gave Naruto the courage to leap off of Kiba's back porch and start running around the house. Kiba turned to Shino. "Do you think he'll change back like I said to?"

"Maybe, but why does that matter to you so much?" Shino asked him, amused as to why he would _want_ to see _Naruto_ naked.

"Just so...I could...look a little," Kiba said shyly, rubbing the back off his head.

"You're such a perve," Shino said to the sorter boy.

"And you're not?" Kiba asked sarcastically, remembering some of their earlier conversations about how good looking some of the older jounin men in the village were. Those conversations had gone a little bit too far into detail. That was probably the reason Shino figured out Kiba liked guys more than girls.

"I don't act like that all the time, Kiba. You talk about every guy you see that meets your expectations," Shino said with a hint of jealousy as Naruto ran in front of the door yelling "one!"

"Oh, who cares Shino? It's not like I'm dating someone or something," Kiba said sounding upset. _But I wish I was!_

There was an awkward silence. It lasted for a few moments until Shino said, "I care."

Kiba turned his head away from the open door and looked at Shino. His hands were in his pockets, his head was pointing down. His mouth was curved downward in a frown.

"What? Why?" Kiba asked Shino in disbelief before Naruto ran past again, yelling "two!"

There was another short silence. "Because...I..." Shino couldn't get the words to come from his mouth. He had been dreading this moment for about 2 weeks. It was going to come sooner or later, so Shino had decided on sooner rather than later.

"Come on, Shino. You can say it," Kiba told him, assuring him he could do it.

"I love you." Shino had let the words slide right off his tongue. The words he had wanted to say sounded so sweat when they left his mouth. So true, so...pure.

Kiba put his hand under Shino's chin and lifted his head up. "I love you too," he said as he closed his eyes and leaned in towards Shino's face. He was still holding Shino's chin between his thumb and index finger, and felt Shino leaning downwards toward his own face.

_AHHHHH! This is not happening! Oh my God! I've waited for this for FOREVER! _Kiba was thinking.

_I can't believe I just said that! I finally said it! I did it, I did it! Yes! I'm so happy! This cannot be happening right now! _Shino thought.

Both of the boys were giddy out of their minds. They each wanted to finally feel what it's _really _like to be in love with someone. They each wanted to feel the rewards, _physical _and _emotional, _of having a loving relationship with another person.

Just as the two boys lips started brushed off of one another's, they heard Naruto running towards the door yelling at how cold he was in his normal voice. The boys quickly pulled away, both disappointed at their luck, and looked out the door like nothing had just happened.

Naruto rushed in to the house, in his normal form, attempting to cover his body with his arms. "I'm freezing cold! Shut the door!"

Kiba slammed the door shut and tried not to look at Naruto's naked body, and started to walk towards the stairs to his room. Naruto followed behind him and Shino. Once they reached the bedroom, Naruto hurried to put his clothes back on. Shino looked at Kiba who was looking at Naruto's body. _I knew he wouldn't last long,_ Shino thought and turned his head to Naruto so he could get a quick look at his nude friend. Naruto noticed the eyes and looked up to see Kiba and Shino staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he questioned them, wondering why they would be staring at him while he was still naked.

"You're all red from the rain hitting you, but white at the same time. It's weird looking," Kiba said.

_Ohhhhh, shit. Is he being serious, or is he just covering,_ Shino asked himself.

"That shit hurt!" Naruto said towards Kiba.

The Inuzuka stared at him as he finished putting his clothes back on. _Hah, nice cover,_ he praised himself in his head. "Sorry about that, but I thought your reaction to the rain was hilarious," Kiba said.

"Okay, let's keep playing!" Naruto yelled, back to himself again, now that he was in his warm clothes again.

"Sure," Shino and Kiba said in unison. Everybody sat back down on the floor and the truth or dare game began once more.

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour and a half since they had started playing truth or dare again. Naruto had picked dare every time until Shino and Kiba ran out of ideas. He was then forced to pick truth while the other two thought of more dares worthy of Naruto.<p>

The game seemed to have tired the hyper boy out. He was lying on Kiba's floor with a blanket over him, pillow under his head. Naruto had started to pick truth instead of dare, since he was ready to fall asleep.

"Naruto, are you asleep yet?" Shino asked the boy that was hiding under the warm blanket.

Naruto mumbled something unintelligent and began to snore. Shino smiled. Now was the time to make his move. He had been bummed that he and Kiba's kiss had been interrupted and decided that as soon as Naruto passed out, he'd make up for the time lost earlier in the night.

Shino decided to take his jacket off so he could be more comfortable. He looked Kiba's way to see what he was doing. Kiba was sitting beside his little dog with his hand on its back. He was leaning against his bed, staring at his sick, sleeping puppy.

Shino crawled across the floor to Kiba's side and sat there. He grabbed Kiba's hand that wasn't rubbing Akamaru's back. Kiba looked up at him and smiled.

"So, is he doing better?" Shino asked him, worried about the sick dog.

"He's doing better than before. Hopefully his sickness will be gone by tomorrow," Kiba answered Shino with a smile, tightening his own grip on Shino's hand.

"Well, that's good," Shino said, feeling awkward. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Instead of sitting and pondering his objective, he was just going to do it.

Before Kiba had a chance to say something back to Shino, he felt Shino's lips softly grazing his own. He closed his eyes and pushed his lips into his new partner's, deepening the kiss. Kiba felt butterflies in his stomach. He had no idea how to kiss. _I don't know how to do this, but Shino seems to be doing fine._

Trying to ignore this insecurity, he tried instead to follow the movements of Shino's lips. Everything became easier once he started that. His movements became less and less clumsy.

After minutes of getting used to this new form of affection, Kiba decided to try something different. Grabbing hold of Shino's shirt, he pulled himself off of the floor to sit on Shino's lap. He wrapped his arms around Shino's neck and started licking at his lips, trying to get him to open his mouth.

Shino's lips slipped apart and Kiba pushed his tongue into his mouth. He started to explore his partner's mouth. Shino couldn't believe the amount of pleasure he felt from this action, as he had a growing erection the whole time.

He felt himself losing his sense of limitations and stuck his own tongue into Kiba's mouth. _This is great!_ Shino thought. _But I'm getting tired._

Kiba let a low growl erupt from the back of his throat. He was sitting on top of Shino and felt his erection growing bigger each minute they spent with their mouths attached. Feeling the lump in Shino's pants touching his own drove Kiba crazy.

He felt his body tensing further and his pants becoming tighter. He pulled away from Shino's lips and jumped from the floor. Running towards the bathroom he heard Shino following him.

* * *

><p>Shino stood across the hall from the bathroom for a few minutes. <em>Why did he get up and run all of the sudden?<em> Shino asked himself. He was confused to say the least. _When Kiba ran away, he looked panicked,_ Shino thought. _I didn't do anything, did i?_

Water was running in the bathroom, and Kiba was washing his face. He wanted to take a shower, to clean his body of the sweat that was dripping from his hair. He had panicked when he noticed how horny he was from making out with Shino and thought he was going to cum in his underwear, so he ran to the bathroom to find he wasn't anywhere near _done._ Sooo, he finished it himself.

Opening the door to the bathroom made Kiba nervous. Outside, Shino was waiting for him, looking at the floor like he usually did. "S-sorry," Kiba managed to say.

"What...happened?" Shino asked with curiosity.

"Um, I...just...got nervous...and...about...somethi-" Kiba was silenced by Shino's lips connecting with his.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. It wasn't me though, right?" Shino asked.

"Of course not! I'm fine, just got nervous. Um, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, you should...take a shower, Kiba. You're covered in sweat," Shino said, and his eyes opened wider than they had been behind his glasses. _Ohhh, maybe _that's_ why,_ Shino thought to himself, realizing why Kiba ran to the bathroom, and happened to be in there for a little while. _I guess I could have figured that out sooner, considering I felt _it.

"Okay! Will do!" Kiba said with a sudden burst of happiness. "You should go get some sleep, we have training in the morning."

Shino walked back to Kiba's room and grabbed the extra blanket and pillow that he usually used when he slept over. He found a spot on the floor and waited until he heard the murmur of the shower running to relax.

* * *

><p>Kiba entered his room after his shower and grabbed his pillows from his bed and his top layer of his bed sheets. Shino was still awake, watching him.<p>

Kiba walked over to Shino and threw his stuff on the floor. He fell onto the floor and looked at Shino, who turned his body to look at Kiba. "Why do you sleep with your glasses on?" Kiba asked him.

"I don't know."

Kiba giggled. "You know more than you think you do," Kiba said wrapping his arms around Shino.

"I don't know..."

He giggled again. "Maybe you're just being stupid because you're tired. We need to go to sleep," Kiba said as Shino turned his body back to his other side.

"Wait, Shino! Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"Of course, idiot," Shino said, barely audibly, to his new boyfriend before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kiba held Shino close to him all night, not caring if Naruto had anything to say about it if he woke up first. If only Kiba was a little wiser than to trust a secret like his and Shino's with someone like Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope nobody hated it! I need more practice with this kind of stuff! Also, I think I'll take a little break on this fiction for a while and start a new one, that doesn't have any "romance" in it, so I can chill out and write something funny. I feel like writing about the sand siblings...hmmmm.<p>

Next chapter: Will Naruto catch the boys sleeping "together"? How will Kiba and Shino feel after last night's events?


	6. Chapter 6:The Truth Comes Out

A/N: This was kind of fun to experiment with. I hope whoever reads this likes it :) There's a bunch of foreshadowing in this chapter. Also, sorry that it took a while. It's been really hot here for the past few days and I didn't feel like doing anything :/ Well, I don't know what else to say sooooo, here it is (:

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out<p>

It had been almost a whole month and a half since the night Shino and Kiba started their relationship as more than friends. Nothing much had happened since then, in the physical sense. Sure, they had spent time together learning the art of kissing, but nothing more.

In the emotional sense, they started to grow closer with each moment they spent together. Neither of the boys wanted to be separated for long, but they still got on each other's nerves. The day after their first night together, Kiba had woken Shino up at 5:30 in the morning to get him to check if there was a monster in his closet. Shino had replied to his request by saying there was one lying across the floor from them.

"That's not nice," Kiba had replied.

"Go back to sleep so you don't pass out during training."

"But I heard something in my closet," Kiba said back to him, not realizing Shino was already sleeping again.

Shino didn't mind Kiba's stupidness all the time. Sometimes it entertained him when he needed something to do or when he needed cheered up. He had told Kiba everything he felt was wrong with himself within that month. Kiba hated to hear him talk so badly of himself.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you!" Kiba had told Shino every time he had something negative to say about himself.

"You may think that, but that doesn't mean it's how others feel," Shino would always reply to him.

Kiba was jealous of Shino. Shino was a genius who knew how to use his little "weapons" right. He was an amazing ninja already, in Kiba's eyes.

* * *

><p>Today was one of those days that both of the boys needed to talk to someone. Shino was searching for insects to collect and Kiba was trying to teach Akamaru how to do a backflip. Hinata was on the training field, still practicing even though their team practice had ended over an hour before.<p>

Hinata had told Shino a few days before about her weaknesses. She had said that she felt inferior to other ninjas and wanted to better herself through continuous training before the chunin exams. Shino had just told her that she would get better through hard work and with her determination. Of course, he believed she could do it, but maybe not before the exams.

Shino was worried about how she would fare during the chunin exam. She was definitely the "weakest" from their team, but she had enough determination to pass up their own sensei. Shino wanted to help her as much as he could to become the best she could before the exam so he decided to stop collecting his bugs and join Hinata in training.

The Aburame let the bugs he had caught loose and walked to Hinata's spot on the field. "Hinata, want some help?" Shino asked the tiny girl.

"Oh, um, Shino, that would be great!" she said smiling. "Please, don't go easy on me," she said turning to the boy, standing at the ready.

"Don't worry, I won't," Shino replied, standing in his ready pose, with a smile that Hinata could see. "If I go easy on you, you'll never advance."

* * *

><p>Akamaru could almost do a backflip without Kiba spotting him. "Hey, Akamaru," Kiba started saying in his usual upbeat voice, "let's go get something to eat."<p>

The dog barked in approval of the idea and followed his master towards their favorite "everything" store. "I'll race you there!" Kiba yelled back at his little dog that started to run after him, yapping happily.

* * *

><p>After at least 10 minutes of running, the dog and his boy (tehehe) arrived at their destination. Kiba placed his puppy on top of his head and walked into the store. Upon entering the place, Kiba felt an overwhelming burst of cool air. <em>I didn't realize how hot it was outside. I guess I should take my coat off...<em> Kiba thought, quickly removing his coat, wrapping it around his arm and putting his dog back onto his head.

"It's really nice in here, isn't it Akamaru?" Kiba said to his dog, making "conversation" as he started to walk towards the isle of the store that had Akamaru's favorite brand of dog treats.

The dog barked in agreement. Kiba entered the isle and let Akamaru choose what he wanted. After grabbing Akamaru's snack, Kiba asked himself whether or not he should get himself dog treats too or something for people.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll just get some treats too," he thought out loud and picked what he wanted.

On the way to the register, Kiba remembered seeing Shino and Hinata practicing together on the way out of the training fields. It would be at least another hour before they left, since Kiba knew they always practiced for at least 2 hours.

"Should I get something for Shino and Hinata?" Kiba asked his little dog.

Akamaru barked again. "Okay, what should we get 'um, boy?" Kiba asked the puppy again.

The dog quietly made some more noises. "Ah. Okay that's easy, and they both like it," Kiba agreed with his dog while walking to get his teammates something tasty.

* * *

><p>It had been at least 40 minutes since Shino had started helping Hinata with her training. Usually she was the first one to want a small break for water or something to snack on, but this time it was Shino.<p>

"Hinata, can we please take a small break now?" Shino asked, becoming annoyed with Hinata's constant "no, not yet." _Hmm, usually she would just say okay and take a quick break. What's with her today?_

"But Shino, we can't just stop. I need to train!" Hinata said.

"We are training. You've been training all day. You _need_ a small break. Plus I didn't eat or drink anything after training with Kurenai sensei."

"Well then. I guess Shino's deciding to be the big baby instead today," the two training genin heard a familiar voice yelling at them.

Shino turned around to see his boyfriend walking towards them with a bag in his hand. "Now stop whining. I brought you guys some stuff to eat. It's small, but you like it," Kiba said, smiling at his teammates, pulling out two boxes of pocky from the bag. One was strawberry flavored, and the other was chocolate.

Kiba ran the rest of the way to the other two. He handed Shino the strawberry box and Hinata the chocolate. "I hope they didn't melt too much," Kiba said. "I had the bag hidden under my jacket, but I don't know if that was helpful or bad," he added.

"Th-thank you, Kiba," Hinata told him.

"Yes, thank you," Shino said.

Kiba smiled his smile that showed his abnormally large canines. _Boy, this whole being nice and mature thing costs money, _he thought, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

><p>After eating and training for at least another hour, Shino and Hinata decided to stop for the day. Kiba was planning on training with them, but he remembered his sister wanted him to go to the store and bring something home to eat for dinner, after already training for at least 40 minutes.<p>

_Agh! Why didn't I remember earlier when I was already out at a store?_ Kiba had asked himself. He left the training session without any more than a swift "see you later" to his teammates. Him and Shino decided to keep their relationship a secret until they were more sure of it.

Shino and Hinata walked to a log and sat down to cool off before they would leave for home. They were both usually quiet and normally Shino would start the conversation, if there even was one. But this time, Hinata spoke up.

"Shino, thank you for training with me today. I-I'm sorry I didn't let you t-take a break when you wa-wanted to. I didn't want to-to stop training."

"Yeah, I know. You did really well today. I was actually having trouble keeping up with you this time," Shino told her emotionlessly, staring at the ground.

Hinata stared at him for a moment. "Shino? What's wrong? You-you're unusually...ummmm...you're sta-staring at the ground like th-that time y-you and Kiba got in th-that fight about the incident wi-with his family's dogs."

"So you noticed I'm upset. It doesn't matter though. It's nothing that can be helped," Shino said to the girl.

"But Sh-Shin-" Hinata was cut off by Shino.

"You should try not to stutter so much. It makes people think you're nervous all the time."

"Re-re-wait...I mean, really?"

"Yeah. From what I heard from others. But I don't mind."

"Okay. I could try to-to work on it harder along with my training."

"See. It's not that hard."

"Right!" she paused. "Now, tell me what's wr-wrong."

"I can't."

"Why no-not?"

"Because."

"Shino, that's not a go-good answer," Hinata said nervously. "Please. Shino, I want you and Kiba to be able to tell me anything. Please tell me what's wrong."

_Hmm, I wonder if we should just tell her. It would be easier than hiding it._

Before Shino realized he was saying anything, he blurted what was troubling him out. "Me and Kiba have been dating for a month and a half and we have to hide it so nobody thinks we're weird or immature for not looking at our options or something even though we both thought of it before we started dating and that's why it took us so long to start dating even though we liked each other for so long but we didn't know what would be right if we should wait or something but we have to hide it and it's been a whole month and a half yet we can't do much together because we have to hide it so people don't-"

"Shino! You can stop talking now." Hinata paused. "I knew something was going on between you two. I've seen the way you look at each other." She paused again. "A-and I actually th-think you guys were being mature about it th-then, if you actually thought about your situation. You kn-know, being so young and no-not sure about how you'll f-feel when you're ol-older."

Shino was still staring at the ground, ashamed that he just let the secret spill.

"Shino, it's okay. One day, if you stay together, th-things will get better and easier," Hinata said. "You just have to take it s-step by step at first."

Shino smiled. _So I guess we should have told her earlier than this. I hope she'll be there for me-us._

"I can help you guys along the way if you want. You know, emotionally, but n-not-" she was once again cut off.

"Oh, um, we don't need to worry about that at all yet."

"Yes. I know." Hinata paused. "I hope you guys stay together. You ba-balance each other out whe-when you're to-together."

Shino smiled even bigger. "Yeah. I guess we do."

There was a long silence while the two were inside their thoughts.

_Oh! I always knew something was special about them! I just hope this doesn't turn out badly. _

_So she...understands? I hope Kiba doesn't mind that I told her. She's trustful enough. Ugh, I'm glad I'm still so young. I wouldn't be able to tell my dad this at the moment. _Shino shuddered at the thought of telling his dad that he was dating another guy.

"Um, Shino? I have to go now. My father wants me to help my mother with dinner tonight." Hinata looked at the sky. "Thank you for telling me about you and Kiba. I know you are young and in the early stages, but I promise I'll always be there for you two, no matter what."

"Thanks for taking it so well. I better get home too," Shino replied.

The two got up and started to walk their ways to their houses. "Wait Hinata. Just so you know, I'll always be there for you too," Shino told his friend.

"Th-thank you Shino," Hinata said, smiling as she turned to go home.

* * *

><p>Kiba had gotten home later than his sister had wanted him too.<p>

"Sorry, Hana, I just came home from the store. I brought this fish stuff. I thought you'd be mad at me if I was really late so I just grabbed it and came home," Kiba had told his sister as he ran through the front door of his house to see his sister watching tv.

"Well, I would have rather had a good dinner than you home on time. It better be good," his sister had said.

"It'll be fine."

"Better be."

Now, they had eaten a surprisingly delicious dinner and were both sitting in their living room watching tv with a few of their dogs. Hana was dominating it and not letting Kiba have a say in what they watched. The girl put the channel onto a show about the troubles of getting pregnant as a young kunoichi.

"Aww, what the fuck Hana? This show again?" Kiba asked his sister, only to get the same reply he always got.

"You should pay attention to this stuff so this doesn't happen in your life."

"Yeah, to you!" Kiba replied as usual.

"Hmph," Hana said making a smug face, "I don't know why I would worry about you getting a girl pregnant since you're into guys anyways."

There was silence. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Kiba asked his sister, mouth dropped slightly open.

"You're pretty stupid to believe that I don't know why you like to have that Aburame kid sleep over all the time. I know what you guys do-or at least I think I do-when you're in your room together," Hana said.

"You don't know anything!"

"But I do. I hear you guys making noise in there every time. You two seem to have been _dating_ for a little while now. You're lucky I don't tell mom about your little relationship with that kid."

"We don't do anything!" _Oh shit! She knows!_

"Then why is there always random bumping noises? I'll tell you, you better not be having sex!"

"NOOO! It's not like that, I swear!" Kiba yelled, scared. _No, she can't know we're together! Ugh, but she does know!_

"Better not be. You're only 12, Kiba," Hana said, toning it down a bit. "I care about you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Kiba said doubtfully, lips pouted.

"Really Kiba. I'm your big sister and always have cared about you. I'll always be here for you when you need me. I know we fight sometimes and have our differences, but I swear I'll always love you."

"Aww, come on now. Quit getting all sappy on me," Kiba said still pouting.

Hana laughed happily. "Did I scare you when I said I might tell mom?"

"Yes," Kiba muttered.

"Well, as long as you keep things safe with this boy and don't overdo it, I'll stay quiet." Hana paused. "Just try not to get too wrapped into things. You're only 12. You have a whole life ahead of you, and your likes and dislikes will change over time."

"Yeah, whatever," Kiba said, pouting some more. _I hope Shino takes this well._

Hana laughed some more. "Are you done pouting yet?" There was a pause. "You can pick what we watch tonight. You know, considering from your current viewpoint you won't need to know much about precautions to take so you don't get your partner knocked up."

"You're such a bitch," Kiba muttered.

"It's the truth, hon."

"Yeah, you are a bitch," Kiba muttered again, then paused. "Doesn't mean _you_ don't need to watch the stuff. You better not get yourself pregnant," Kiba said threateningly.

"I already know about all that stuff. Don't worry about me."

"Well," Kiba said, softening up a little, "just so you know, no matter what life decides to throw at us, I'll be here for you if you ever need me too."

Hana smiled at her little brother. "Stop with the conversation." She giggled. "Pick something to watch already!"

* * *

><p>Well, hope you like it ^_^ I guess this chapter isn't very interesting, but it's definitely foreshadowing :D<p>

Next chapter: Where's Hinata? Why has Naruto been acting funny towards Shino and Kiba lately? What's wrong with Sasuke?


	7. Chapter 7:What an idiot

A/N: This chapter starts out pretty slow :/ but I wrote the end of it late at night and I always get weird ideas at late times :D Anyways, I have plans already for during and after the chunin exams. I had no idea what I was going to do this chapter, so this is what came out of it. I didn't get to answer a few of my questions for this chapter, but they'll be answered next time! Well, I don't have anything else to say soooo, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: What an idiot..<p>

"Ah, yes," Hana paused, "the chunin exams," she finished with a small smile. At the moment, she was staring into a small crowd of leaf genin. They, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hinata, had gone to Kiba's house to ask his sister about the exam they would be taking in a week.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know about it?" Hana asked the group.

"How many people will be competing?" Shikamaru decided to ask first.

"Well, it can range from any number really. It's not something you can tell before the day it starts," was Hana's reply.

"What about rules?" Shikamaru asked again.

"The rules happen to change sometimes, too. The best I can say is there aren't many rules."

"Well then, what can you tell us for sure?" Shino asked.

"Hmmm, it will take a while for me to explain. Would you like to hear my experiences in the chunin exams that I took?" Hana asked the group.

Everyone in the crowd shook their heads yes and waited patiently while Kiba's sister gathered her thoughts. _These kids really want to know,_ she thought. _I just have to...remember first._ The genin waited longer until Hana finally spoke up. "Okay, well...let's start with what the rules were of my first test and what exactly I had to do. But remember, it's different now than what it used to be."

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much, Hana," Hinata said to Kiba's sister as she walked towards the door to leave Kiba's house. "Good-bye Shino, Kiba," she said waving to them.<p>

"We'll see you later Hinata!"

"See you."

Hana led the girl out of the house and returned inside to see Kiba and Shino standing awkwardly in the entry way of the house. She stared at the boys for a couple seconds until Kiba spoke up. "What are you looking at?" he asked her sounding annoyed.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked the two who looked at one another in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked her.

"You guys have time to spend doing something together but you're standing in our house staring at the damn wall!" Hana yelled at the two. "Go out and do something fun."

"But...won't people suspect something of us?" Kiba asked his sister.

"What?" Hana asked as she stared at her brother like he was stupid. "What are you talking about?"

"Won't people think we're...together or something?" Kiba asked again.

"What? No! Haven't you ever seen two friends who were guys hanging out in the village before? You guys are just extremely paranoid!"

"Really? Are you sure no one will suspect anything?" Kiba asked his sister.

"No, you idiot! They'll think you guys are more like best friends if you don't do anything stupid!" Hana yelled at her brother in annoyance.

"Oh," was all Kiba could say. All that time, he and Shino had been worried that someone would notice they were going out.

"Look. You guys need to take it easy and not think so much of going out in public together. Seriously, where did you get the idea that someone would automatically assume you were dating?" Hana said.

"I...don't...know," Kiba replied.

"Gahh, and I thought Shino was smarter than you," Hana said.

"Don't say that!" Kiba yelled at her. He started walking up to his sister to obviously fight with her but Shino stopped him.

"Come on Kiba. Let's go do something," Shino told him, grabbing Kiba's arm and holding it close to his chest. He pulled his partner out the front door and started to walk down the path from his clan's homes.

Kiba pulled his arm out of Shino's grasp and instead held onto Shino's right hand. "Where do you want to go?" he asked him.

"I don't know," Shino replied simply.

_Hmm, I should go do something with him that he enjoys doing. _Kiba thought for a moment before pulling Shino onto another trail leading farther into the forest that they were walking through. _Yep, he'll enjoy this! Hopefully I don't annoy him too much._

"Kiba, where are we going?"

"You know how you were trying to teach me about different kinds of bugs and what they're useful for and stuff?" Kiba asked his boyfriend enthusiastically.

"Yes, and you weren't listening half the time," Shino said.

"Well, now you can try to teach me again, but I promise I'll listen this time!"

Shino thought about this idea for a couple seconds. "You better listen this time," Shino said in a playfully threatening voice, "or else."

"Or else what?" Kiba asked, interested.

"I can't just tell you. It's your choice to listen or not. You get to control the consequences."

* * *

><p>Kiba and Shino had been in the woods for about 3 hours now. Only part of the time was Kiba listening to Shino's explanations of each kind of insect they found. So far Kiba was pretty sure Shino thought he was listening, since only twice Shino had to snap him back into attention.<p>

It's not that Kiba wasn't enjoying learning about the bugs. It was just difficult for him to concentrate and listen to what the boy was saying. Kiba was thinking too hard about _him_, not his bugs.

He was remembering what had happened when he went to Shino's house to tell him his sister knew about their relationship. Shino didn't seem to mind at all until Kiba said that the reason she knew was because she could hear them making out. Kiba swore that the Aburame actually turned a little red after he said that.

The best part about that event was when Shino told him that Hinata knew. Kiba had just stared at him blankly. It was a bit shocking to him that they each had made it known that they were dating on the same day. He didn't mind, but it was interesting to him that it happened like that. Not that it was anything special, just funny.

Shino was talking about an insect that was bright green and bigger than his thumbnail when he noticed that Kiba wasn't listening again. Seeing Kiba staring at the ground twiddling his thumbs made Shino think something was wrong. He stopped talking and set the bug down, and when Kiba didn't seem to acknowledge this, Shino got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards Kiba. The boy still didn't seem to acknowledge him, so he crawled over to where Kiba was sitting.

Shino put his hand underneath his boyfriends chin and lifted his head up, placing a soft kiss on his lips before looking into the other's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked his boyfriend.

"Nothing, sorry, I was just thinking," Kiba said quietly.

"About what?" the Aburame asked.

"...us," was Kiba's reply.

"What about us?" Shino asked again.

"...us being together." There was a pause. "I don't know." Kiba looked away from Shino's dark glasses.

Shino was starting to get nervous. What did he mean?

"I...just...it's so different...than having a best friend. I can't just tell people we're dating and I hate that," Kiba said sadly.

Shino thought about this for a moment and said, "Why does it bother you so badly?"

Kiba looked back at the place the Aburame's eyes were covered by glasses. "I want to tell people you're_ mine_." He paused. "You're amazing, Shino, and I love everything about you!" Kiba was starting to sound hysterical. "Keeping this a secret is hard and it hurts me every day to have to lie to everyone around me! No matter how big and bad people seem to think I am, it bothers me!"

Shino quickly covered Kiba's mouth with his hand and started to tell him something. "Kiba, Hinata told me before, when I told her about us, that if we stay together and wait until we're sure about ourselves, things will get easier. I believe what she said and I believe that we can both hold out for a few years to tell people. If you really _love_ me, then we can stay together and wait it out with each other," Shino said calmly and reassuringly.

Kiba stared at him. He lightly pulled Shino's hand off of his mouth. "I do really love you."

Shino looked at him for a moment and said, "I love you too. Just think about the positives and everything great that's going to happen in the future." The boys continued to look at each other.

Kiba started to giggle. "Why are you still on your hands and knees? Your face being right abo-"

Shino had realized just how close to Kiba's "private area" he was and cut Kiba off before he could say anything perverted. "Kiba!" he yelled at his boyfriend.

"I was just going to say you were making me-" Kiba tried to say, giggling, but was cut off again. "Kiba! I know what you were going to say!"

"Are you sure? Because it wasn't perverted," Kiba said with a grin.

"Maybe what you were going to say wasn't but what you were thinking was!" Shino concluded, finally getting up from the ground.

"Well, yeah! What guy wouldn't think something perverted when anybody he's attracted to is that close to his dick?" Kiba asked, getting up from the ground, smiling.

Shino started to walk away. "I'm done with this conversation," he said to his partner. On the outside he tried to show no emotion, but really he was trying to suppress giggles. He thought Kiba was amusing when they were alone. Kiba never held anything back when it was just the two of them, which meant that he was ignorant, loud, perverted, energetic, and especially talkative. There was never a truly dull moment when they were together.

"Shino wait for me!" Kiba yelled towards him. He ran up to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. "What're we going to do now?" Kiba asked as he and Shino walked back towards the main part of the village.

* * *

><p>As the two boys were walking past Ichiraku's, they heard someone giggling loudly mixed with the sound of noodles being loudly slurped up. They both looked towards the shop to see Naruto and Hinata eating-together. Hinata was giggling along with Naruto.<p>

"Do you want to go say hi?" Kiba asked Shino.

"Sure, I can't think of anything else to do."

Walking over to Naruto and Hinata, Kiba remembered how Naruto has been acting lately after the sleepover. "Hey, Shino. Why do you think Naruto's been acting so weird to us recently?" he asked.

Shino had been pondering the thought for a while now. "I'm not sure, but I bet it has to do something with our little secret."

Hinata looked away from her bowl of ramen to see who was behind her. Their voices were familiar and she noticed Shino's unique smell. It smelled amazing to the point that she wished Naruto smelled like him. She could always smell him from feet away, and that's how she knew he was near her most of the time. Kiba had a unique smell too, but it was more...spicy?...she thought, and she didn't like spicy very much. Shino's scent was really strong today. _Kiba probably loves the smell too. It probably drives him crazy, since his nose is so strong and everything,_ Hinata always thought to herself.

"Hi! Kiba, Shino!" Hinata said cheerfully to the boys approaching her. "You smell amazing today Shino!" Hinata started blushing. _I just said that out loud! That sounded really weird!_

"Umm, thank you."

"Yeah Shino, you do smell good all the time. I gotta admit, it smells pretty amazing. Makes me wish I smelled like you sometimes!" Naruto said cheerfully while still eating.

"Thank you?" Shino replied to him. Kiba was giggling because he knew everyone thought Shino smelled good, but the boy himself was completely oblivious to the fact.

"What do you use?" Naruto asked Shino.

"Nothing..." he replied.

Naruto stopped eating for a second. "What?" he asked the bug kid in disbelief.

"I don't use anything. Everybody always tells me I smell good, but I don't smell anything."

"Ohhhhkkaaayyy, then why do you smell like that?"

"I don't know," Shino said, obviously annoyed.

"Are you sure you don't use anything?"

"Yes, I don't use anything to make me smell like this," Shino replied, getting a bit angry.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Shino rose his voice slightly.

"But that smell can't be natural. You have to use something to make yourself smell that good."

"No, I don't use anything to make myself smell this good," Shino said again, this time with an icy tone that made shivers run up and down the other three's spines.

"O-Okay Naruto. Shino doesn't use anything to make himself smell so great," Hinata said. "Um, w-we were just talking about you guys be-before you got here."

"Really? What'd you guys say about us then?" Kiba asked, worried about what the answer would be.

Before Hinata could give an answer Naruto gave one. "We were just talking about how you two are dating and stuff! It's crazy! You two, together! It's just really weird that you guys, of all people decide to be gay with each other!" Naruto yelled it. He yelled everything so everyone around and in the shop could hear him.

The other three's mouths were hanging open, and Naruto was smiling widely. Kiba was looking around to see just how many others had heard the moron's outburst. To his horror there were people everywhere, staring at them, whispering to each other. Some people had their mouths open and some looked at them like they were ashamed. Most people looked shocked. Kiba even heard someone say they were going to talk to Shino's dad about it.

Shino was staring at Naruto with murder in his eyes and the intent to try to strangle him when people started to clear the area. He had also heard the comment someone made about telling his dad, and started freaking out inside. His shocked look turned into one of anger. He actually started to...growl...at the blond boy.

Hinata looked like she was going to fall off of her chair backwards. She wasn't sure how many people had just heard that, but she knew Kiba and Shino were _pissed_. She just hoped they didn't try to kill Naruto.

The blond was calmly slurping his ramen like he hadn't just revealed the biggest secret of Shino and Kiba's lives to probably at least 25 people. He looked up from his bowl to see why all the chatter had stopped. Noticing everyone was staring at Shino and Kiba, the blond noticed what he had just revealed. Suddenly his look of enjoyment turned to a scared and sorry one. He looked at the people behind the counter of Ichiraku's with a "help me" expression. They just stared back at him in disbelief at how stupid he was.

Shino clenched his fists so hard his entire hand and wrist started to ache. Kiba noticed and tried to get him to leave the shop so they could just go home, but before he got a chance to pull him away, Shino dashed at Naruto with his right fist raised.

The blond didn't even see it coming. Shino's fist collided with Naruto's face so hard his left cheek and eye instantly swelled. Kiba grabbed Shino before he could start hitting him anymore and pulled him closer to Hinata.

Naruto's head was inside his third empty bowl of ramen, barely conscious. Hinata was ready to pass out. Kiba was happy Shino had almost knocked the traitor out. Everyone else that had been watching started to clear out of the area, still whispering to each other, now saying Shino had an "anger problem." The Ichiraku staff returned to their work.

_Ahhh, thank god I was done eating. I would never be able to eat with my face like this,_ was all Naruto could think.

Kiba turned to the staff. "Can we get him some ice?" he asked before one of the people behind the counter handed some to Hinata. Kiba forced Shino to sit behind Hinata and went to pull Naruto's head out of his bowl.

Naruto had snapped back into the world. He looked at Hinata from his head's resting spot on the counter, who was holding ice on his face. "What did I do again?" he asked her with a dazed expression.

"Naruto, do-don't talk now. I don't know if you re-remember anything from a few minutes ago, but I can explain later," Hinata said to him gently. Naruto closed his left eye that was almost swollen shut itself.

Hinata turned her head around to look at Shino. She looked sorry. Shino was staring at the ground with his hands clasped together. Kiba was standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder. "You guys, I-I'm so-sorry," Hinata said, holding back tears.

Shino looked up from the ground and stared at Hinata for a few moments. Kiba did the same. "Don't be sorry for anything, Hinata. You didn't do anything wrong anyways," Kiba said to her.

"Bu-but I-I di-did," Hinata told him still holding back tears. The boys looked at her questioningly. "I confirmed to him th-that y-you were dating."

"Don't cry about it, Hinata. Everything will be fine," Kiba told her.

"Did he tell you how he figured out?" Shino asked her.

"He said he saw you guys holding each other one night at your house when he slept over. He woke up in the middle of the night and saw," she said, pushing away the tears. "And h-he asked me if you were dating a-after seeing you kiss in front of our training field last week." _He's been confiding in me a lot lately. We've become real friends,_ Hinata thought about their relationship.

"Hmm, didn't even notice he was watching," Kiba said giggling, remembering the day clearly.

"He must be scarred after seeing that," Shino said, making Kiba laugh out loud.

"Wh-why?" Hinata asked.

"Because," Kiba started saying through laughter, "it wasn't a little kiss! There was plenty of tongue and so-"

Kiba was cut off. "Kiba! I don't want to know!" Hinata yelled, turning red.

Kiba laughed harder at her expression. "Don't fall off your chair!" he yelled in amusement.

Shino was staring at the ground again. "Is he even awake?" he asked in regards to Naruto.

"Yes," Hinata answered.

Naruto heard the whole conversation and wondered why Shino would want to know if he was awake. Shino got up from his seat and walked to Naruto's.

"Can you get up?" he asked the boy.

In response, Naruto got off of the seat and took the ice from Hinata's hand. Shino saw the damage he had caused to Naruto's face and felt a pang of shame in his stomach. "I'm sorry Naruto," he told the blond.

"I-It's okay. I'm the one that made a huge mistake. I'm really sorry you guys."

"Don't worry Naruto," Kiba said to him.

"Well, sorry that I find it weird and all, that you two are dating and I saw you making out that one time and stuff," Naruto said loudly.

The other three stared at him in shock and horror. _He did it again!_ Shino was screaming inside his head. Looking around, there were new shocked faces crowded around the shop. Kiba and Hinata both ran to Shino's side to hold him back, as he looked like he was going to try to break Naruto's face.

"Naruto! You big dumbass! What the hell is wrong with you that you don't get it! You can't just yell stuff like that! It's supposed to be a secret!" Kiba yelled at the boy before grabbing Shino and pulling him through the crowd of people staring at them.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! If you did, then you should definitely leave a review :P hehe<p>

Next chapter: Where's Hinata? What's wrong with Sasuke? (two questions supposed to be answered already) How's Naruto doing with Kiba and Shino?


	8. Chapter 8:It's All Naruto's Fault

A/N:This took a while because I was on vacation for about five days so I didn't get to write. Then when I got back I had trouble figuring out exactly what I wanted to do. This is what comes out of me when I have...writers block I guess. I hope this is okay. It's nothing special though :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:It's All Naruto's Fault<p>

A bewildered Kiba was dragging a pissed off Shino with murder in his eyes away from the crowd of people near Ichiraku's. "HOW COULD HE BE SO FUCKING DUMB? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM KIBA! I'M SERIOUS! IF I GET THE CHANCE, HE'S DEAD!" Shino wasn't technically yelling, but his voice was raised and he spoke in his usual tone, just with spitefulness. The Aburame's fists were clenched tightly in his jacket pockets. Kiba had his arms wrapped around the other's shoulders, tightly, to make sure he could keep him from charging back at Naruto.

Shino was beyond angry. He was beyond pissed off. He wanted to break out in tears for how angry he was at the idiot he called his "friend."

The two boys kept walking through the village, Kiba still holding Shino, not caring anymore if anybody had anything to say. Soon enough everyone in the village would know about the two boys' relationship. It was all that dumb blonde's fault.

Shino was shaking from his anger, his eyes clouding up with tears, his teeth clenching just like his fists. Kiba noticed how bad the shaking got and looked at the Aburame's face. He was shocked, to say the least, at what he saw.

Tears were running down his boyfriend's beat red face. A small trickle of blood was dripping from a small spot on Shino's bottom lip. He was still biting into it, teeth still clenched. Kiba looked away and saw people all around them staring in shock at the boy, so he grabbed Shino's jacket and pulled. The two ran until the entered one of the training fields.

As soon as Kiba searched for any sign of people and found none, he gently pulled Shino down onto the ground to sit by him. Kiba stared at his boyfriend for a moment and smiled uneasily.

"I know this didn't happen the way we wished, but at least we won't be the ones that have to tell our parents that we're, umm, you know..." Kiba trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"I don't want to go home," was all Shino could say through his tears.

Kiba pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. He knew how Shino felt. What he didn't know was how Shino's dad would react, which was probably the reason Shino was so upset.

"You're going to have to eventually," Kiba replied. "Why are you so upset? I know it's going to suck feeling the wrath of our parents, but why are you this...scared?" Kiba asked his shaking boyfriend.

Shino looked up at Kiba who had been nuzzling his cheek on Shino's fluffy hair. "You've never seen my dad when he's angry," he said with a terrified look.

Kiba leaned away from Shino to look at him better. "What's he like?" Kiba asked with his mouth open slightly.

"He-he's...quiet."

Kiba stared. "Why's that scary?"

"He's not just quiet. He stares at you, and you can feel his eyes tracing you wherever you go, even though you can't see them. You can feel those beady brown eyes looking at you! And he never raises his voice-ever. He only stares," Shino replied, horror in his eyes.

"I guess that's creepy," Kiba replied.

"It's very creepy. I hate it, so I always try to be the best I can be and I never disobey him. When he's angry, he's silent, and it's scary!" Shino said almost hysterically.

Kiba stared at him some more before hugging him again. "You know, I don't want to go home either. My mom's not going to like this either. I'm actually scared to see what she's going to do to me. You know how she gets when she's angry."

Shino remembered a week or so ago when Kiba had accidentally spilled Akamaru's food on the kitchen floor. His mom had walked through the doorway and seen the small mess. Before Kiba had gotten a chance to explain, she instantly started to assume he had done it on purpose, for fun. Then she had started yelling at him and told him if he didn't have it cleaned up in 10 seconds she'd sic her dog on him.

"Your mom is a bit irrational when she gets angry," Shino said to Kiba.

Kiba looked up into the sky, a worried look on his face. The sun was setting, which meant he would be expected home soon. "I'm glad you've calmed down now. We're going to have to go home soon, unless we want our parents to be more angry than they would be if we were home on time," he said as he got off the ground, pulling Shino up with him.

Without another word, the two headed towards their houses, hand in hand, just waiting to get home and get this event over with.

* * *

><p>After walking for a little while, the boys finally got to the place they would separate to get home.<p>

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Shino said, staring at the ground.

Kiba lifted his chin up and kissed his forehead again. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," he said with a confident smile.

Shino managed to give him a slight smile back, before a peck on the lips to say goodbye. "Goodnight, Kiba."

"Nighty-night!" Kiba playfully said back before letting go of Shino's hand and heading towards his house.

_How can he act so happy knowing what's about to happen?_ Shino asked himself before going towards his home.

* * *

><p>Kiba was almost home now. He was dreading the moment he would open the front door to his house and be welcomed by his mother's angry face. Her brow would be creased and her lips would be pouting. She'd stare at him for a moment before screaming at him.<p>

Walking up the steps onto his porch, Kiba lifted his hand to reach for the doorknob only to hear his mom yell his name from his left. He flinched at the sound of her voice.

Kiba looked towards the way her voice came from. She was standing behind the side of his house, where she was hidden from view as Kiba had walked towards the door. Kiba stared at the ground, pouting, as he walked towards his mom.

He stopped when he was a foot or so away from the lady. He was too terrified to look up at the women he called his mother. As he was about to turn and run towards the house to hide in his room, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Kiba. I want to talk to you," Tsume said calmly, pulling her son towards the back yard.

Tsume rounded the corner to the back of the house with Kiba in tow. She led him towards the middle of the yard, where he could see his sister standing. Tsume had her back towards her son and was staring at the ground. Hana looked at Kiba trying to warn him of what was about to happen, and Kiba just looked back knowingly.

Tsume looked up from the ground and turned to look at her son. "I'll tell you this now-and I'll only say it this once. And this is directed towards both of you." She paused. "Don't ever try to do or hide things behind my back!" she yelled out, snarling.

"I thought we had a better relationship than this! Why could you two not just tell me what was going on?" Tsume asked her kids.

They both stared at their shoes, not wanting to look at their mom's face. After a few moments of absolute silence, Kiba spoke up. "I knew you weren't going to like it..." he replied to his mother without looking up.

"Of course I wasn't going to like it! Why would I want my 12 year old son messing around with another boy?" Tsume yelled.

"What do you mean _messing around_?" Kiba asked his mother, raising his voice. "It's not like _that_ if _that's_ what you're talking about!" he yelled.

"Kiba, you shouldn't be "dating" another boy! Especially at your age! You're too young to date in general! You're all so immature!" Tsume yelled again.

"But mom, we didn't just get together because we felt like it or without thinking about things first! We're not that stupid, especially not Shino! He's a genius!" Kiba yelled at his mom.

"Yeah mom. Trust me, they put _a lot _of thought into all this. They thought plenty of the consequences," Hana said calmly.

"I don't care! They're 12!" was all Tsume could reply.

"Yeah, bu-" Kiba started but was cut off by his mom.

"I don't want to hear it Kiba! I don't want you and that boy together around me. I don't care if you want to date him, but I don't ever want that kid at this house anymore!" Tsume yelled and there was an awkward silence. "You're going to have to make your own decisions one day, Kiba. I just hope eventually you'll be able to make the ones that are best for you," she added, giving her son a quick hug before going into the house.

Hana looked at her little brother, feeling sorry he had to now deal with guilt from their mother. She grabbed her brother by the arm and led him to the back porch where she sat them both on the steps. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder in a comforting gesture, she planted a quick kiss on her little brother's head.

"I'm sorry this isn't going all according to you and Shino's plan," she said to him. She knew, just from that quick encounter, that Kiba was crushed.

"Why can't she just accept it?" he asked his older sister quietly. "Now I'm going to have to live feeling guilty because I love another guy. And mom doesn't like Shino now, which isn't fair to him, because he did nothing wrong."

"I know Kiba. But one day, if you guys do love each other and stay together, she'll have to get used to it I guess," Hana told her brother.

"What if she doesn't lighten up about it?"

"I can't say anything about the future because things never seem to happen the way we want them to. All I can say is that mom needs to be left alone right now so she can soak up the information. She's probably pretty upset that we hid it too," Hana said and paused. "At least she didn't completely freak out. Did you see how red her face was from holding her anger in? I wouldn't say anything to her right now or she might blow up." She paused again. "But I want to know how the guy that told her about you two knew," she said to him.

"Well, I'm guessing he was in the crowd at Ichiraku's today," Kiba started.

* * *

><p>Shino was opening the door to enter his bedroom when a presence made his kikaichu vibrate under his skin. He ignored it and went in his room and jumped into his bed, not wanting to know what was going to happen to him if his dad knew about him and Kiba now. Lying there, he heard someone approaching his bedroom.<p>

After he heard a few more footsteps, Shino's doorknob twisted and the door opened slowly. _Oh shit, he knows. He wouldn't just disturb my privacy if it wasn't important,_ Shino thought. He heard his dad's almost silent footsteps approaching his bed. Then he felt the bed sink in as Shibi sat on it.

There was silence as the two were on the bed. _Exactly as I suspected. He knows, but he's just going to sit there and do nothing,_ Shino thought. _I can't take even this much silence anymore, after being with Kiba all the time. I guess I'll just get his over with._

"Dad, what do you want?" Shino asked his father blankly.

Shibi sat motionless on the bed, not making an effort to move his mouth. "I'm serious. What do you want?" Shino asked impatiently.

Shibi stood up from the bed and stared at his son, still silent. _Damn, he's doing it,_ Shino thought unhappily.

"Quit with the silence thing and talk to me!" Shino said, aggravated with his dad.

"Don't use that tone with me," Shibi replied to his son, still giving him a cold stare.

"What did I do?" Shino asked, pretending to not have any knowledge of what was going on.

"Nothing," Shibi said to him.

"What do you mean _nothing_?" Shino asked.

"I don't know? I didn't think you did anything wrong," Shibi told his son.

"What?" Shino asked, confused.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Shibi said again.

"What are you talking about?" Shino asked, now almost yelling. "I know you know about me and Kiba!"

"What about you and Kiba?"

"That we're boyfriends! Dating! Together!" Shino almost yelled.

"What?" Shibi asked his son blankly.

"Someone told you earlier today that they saw me and Kiba get our secret let loose by that idiot Uzumaki kid at Ichiraku's!" Shino said, almost yelling again.

"What?" Shibi asked again. "I was only going to talk to you about having comrades," Shibi said innocently.

"What are you talking about? You were going to yell at me for da-"

Shibi cut Shino off by saying, "I wasn't informed about you and Kiba. I was told earlier today that you hit the Uzumaki boy a few times because he said something you didn't like."

Shino stared at his dad. "What.?" Shino asked, now even more terrified than he had been walking home.

Shibi stared at his son in silence again for what seemed to be minutes. "So, what is this about you and Kiba? Something about being...boyfriends?" Shibi asked his son, intimidatingly.

Shino swallowed hard. _Damn it. I just told him myself! I should have stayed quiet._

"Tell me, Shino. What is going on?" Shibi asked after moments of silence, now sounding concerned.

"Me and Kiba, have been...da-dat-ting, fo-r a whi-while now," Shino answered him.

Shibi stared at him yet again. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because I...I...lo-lo-ve...love him," Shino answered slowly.

Shibi was still staring at his son. "You're 12. You don't know what love is."

Shino sat up on his bed and stared at the floor. "I know that what I feel for Kiba isn't just friendship. It's more than that. It's different than every other relationship I've ever had," he answered his doubtful father.

Shibi put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Look at me," he said emotionlessly.

Shino looked up at his dad. "Yes?"

"I don't want to ruin what you have going here, because you've been different lately. More filled with life, it's like. But, I can't accept it. I won't accept it! You can stay with this kid or whatever, but don't ever talk about it or bring him anywhere around me any time soon."

Shino was holding his breath, forcing the lump in his throat down, trying to keep his emotions in control. "Okay," he managed to croak out at his father. "You won't even remember after this."

Shibi lifted his hand from his son's shoulder and was still staring at him. "I'm disappointed," Shibi said before walking to leave the room. Shino heard him walk down the stairs and out the front door of the house.

_He's disappointed in me_, Shino thought, unable to hold in the tears he had wanted to let loose earlier.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to go and try to talk to her some more. She didn't really give us a chance to say anything," Kiba said to Hana before getting up from the stairs he was sitting on and opening the door to his house. Hana followed him awkwardly.<p>

"I don't know if we should bother her. Like I said before, she should probably be left alone."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to let her tread on me like that. I'm going to make her listen to me," Kiba was saying, trying to look confident, but on the inside he was terrified to see his mom's real anger come out of her.

Kiba looked back at his sister who was trailing behind him up the steps to their mom's bedroom. He turned a right and blindly searched for his mother's doorknob. Slightly twisting the knob, he faced away from the door, scared to face his mother.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Hana whispered. "We should leave her more time to cool down."

"I want to get this over with," Kiba replied as he threw the door to his mom's room open.

Tsume was sitting on the end of her bed reading a piece of paper. She looked up from it to see her kids and instantly looked back down to read some more. The handwriting on the paper made Kiba flinch.

"I-is that from...Shino's d-dad?" Kiba asked nervously, with a hint of horror.

"Yes, it is," Tsume replied after finishing reading the letter.

"Wh-what's it s-" Kiba started to say but was cut off.

"Just a letter, he doesn't want us to have any hard feelings since we have to work together," Tsume replied.

"Oh."

There was a pause. "Why did you come here?" Tsume asked.

"To talk about this."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to be mad at me because of this. That would be stupid."

"You know, it's not that I'm mad at you. I'm disappointed that you would end up like this," Tsume said in a low tone.

"Don't try to hide it. You're mad at me. Why don't you just yell at me for a little while and we can get rid of these bad feelings for a while," Kiba told his mother nervously.

Hana grabbed her little brother by the arm and hissed her disapproval into his ear. "You moron! You know what she gets like when she lets her anger out! Why would you even suggest that?"

Kiba shook his sister off and waited to see what his mother was going to do.

"Well, you asked for it," Tsume said quietly as she stood up from her bed and clenched her fists.

"Uhh-uhh...he said yell, not hit,' Hana said to her mother.

Tsume's face was getting redder each second she stood still with her hands balled up. "I'm not going to hit him."

There was a pause as the three stared at one another. Then, all of a sudden, Tsume's anger broke loose.

"Why the hell would you go behind my back like that? Why couldn't you have waited? WHY DON'T YOU LIKE GIRLS?" Tsume started.

With each question she inched closer to Kiba. "Why that Aburame? THEY HAVE _BUGS_ INSIDE OF THEM! That's gross!" She was getting closer and closer to Kiba who was being driven into a corner.

"You need to think about things other than dating! You're a damn genin! You need to work hard to become a chunin! You don't have time to be worrying about _boys_!"

Kiba was driven all the way back into the corner where he kept trying to flinch away from his mother's red face. _This is getting really annoying,_ Kiba thought making a bored face at his mom.

Tsume noticed his bored expression. "Don't look like you're so bored! You better be paying attention to me! You need to learn to be more attentive!"

_It's like she already forgot about me and Shino,_ Kiba thought.

"Now back to you and your little _boyfriend_!" Tsume yelled.

_Damnit, I jinxed myself._

* * *

><p>"Dad, can we talk? I don't think I got to say much earlier," Shino asked his father as he entered the kitchen where he was cooking.<p>

Shibi sighed. "Yes. I didn't get to hear much earlier, did I?" he replied to his anxious son.

Shino nodded to himself. "Well...are you mad at me?"

There was a pause. "I'm not mad at you, Shino. I already said that," Shibi told his son.

"Then, you're just...disappointed in me?" he asked his dad.

"No, I'm not."

"If you say that, then you must be lying. You told me earlier that you were disappointed in me," Shino said, once again pushing the lump in his throat down.

"I didn't say I was disappointed in _you_. I said I was disappointed."

There was another pause.

"I just always wished that one day you'd find a nice girl and get married, start a family, all that stuff. I don't really think you can do all of that with another male," Shibi told his son.

"Ohhhh, I guess...you can't...do all of that," Shino said awkwardly, looking at his dad whose face clearly showed his disappointment. "Well, I am only 12 years old. There's plenty of time to see what happens."

There was yet another pause. "Are you questioning you and Kiba's relationship? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?" Shibi asked his son with a slight smile.

"Both," Shino replied, "because we are only 12."

"Soo, you aren't sure you'd even want to...date...him longer?"

"Well...I guess only time can tell, because I don't have an answer," Shino replied. "I just feel like I wouldn't work well with anyone else, but I also don't want to be judged any more than I've already been."

"I think you and Kiba should talk about these things more, if you're planning on being serious," Shibi told his son, sort of encouragingly.

"So, you don't...disapprove?" Shino asked.

"I don't like it, but I can live with it. Plus I always liked Kiba. He's a good kid," Shibi answered his son before asking him to set the table so they could eat.

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope you aren't too disappointed in this. I wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter, but I guess it turned out fine...more foreshadowing! :D<p>

I'm going to stop with the next chapter stuff for now, cause I always end up changing what I had in mind..but those old questions will be answered eventually.


	9. Chapter 9:Why does he want to see that?

A/N:This chapter is a bit uneventful. It was just something I threw together to fill space before the exams. I also wanted to have a little encounter with Kurenai so I put it in this. It also may not be well written considering I'm so tired :( but it can't be that bad, right...haha. Well,,,enjoy?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:Why does he want to see <em>that<em>?

"My dad took it better than I thought. He only stared at me for a minute or so, and he talked in between," Shino told his two teammates as they walked to the training field together.

"What about you Kiba?" Hinata asked the other teammate.

"It didn't go so well," Kiba started.

"What did your mom do this time?" Shino asked his boyfriend.

Kiba was walking with his head down and his hands in his jacket pockets. "Well, first she stayed calm and told me and Hana we shouldn't go behind her back and she said some other stupid stuff. But I knew she really wanted to yell at me and she must have been really frustrated." There was a pause. "I was dumb enough to go to her room and find her reading a note from your dad," he said looking at Shino. "I told her that she could yell what she wanted to and let some of her anger out at me..."

"You didn't," Shino said in disbelief.

"I did," Kiba started again. "And she started yelling stuff about going behind her back, your clan's involvement with insects, what my priorities should be. She had to have yelled at me for those things only for minutes until she decided to start yelling at me for not training enough and not doing things around the house. She changed the topic, thank god."

"Sounds like you got her on a good day," Shino said.

"Yeah. I guess so. It could have been _way_ worse than that," Kiba said.

"So, Shino. What exactly did y-your dad say?" Hinata asked.

Shino thought about what he should say to her question. He didn't want to say that his dad was disappointed because he'd never have a family of his own because that would probably make things awkward. That was planning to far ahead. _What should I say? I guess I can tell them he was disappointed but what if they ask why? Eh, I guess I could just tell them._

"Shino?" Hinata said his name to get his attention back.

"Oh, sorry. He said that he was disappointed. But he said he can deal with it. He likes Kiba, so that's a good thing."

"Cool! He actually likes me! That's funny, cause my mom doesn't seem so fixed on you!" Kiba exclaimed. "But I bet it's just because she doesn't like the thought of me and another guy," Kiba said before Shino had to silently suffer thinking he wasn't appealing enough for Kiba's mom to like him.

"So I'm guessing she doesn't want me around anymore."

"That's what she told me," Kiba replied. "What about your dad?"

"He said he doesn't want you around right now. I guess it has to set in for a while first."

"Well, at least he doesn't hate you," Hinata started. "Everything will be fine. I'd expect both of your par-"

Hinata's words were canceled out by a crash and a yell of pain from behind a tree on the trail they were taking.

"What was that?" Hinata exclaimed as the three of them went to see what was behind the tree. When they saw who it was, a pang of anger shot through all of their bodies, even Hinata's.

"Oh, hey guys. What's going on? How've you been?" a bloodied Naruto asked the group awkwardly.

"Oh, Naruto! What happened?" Hinata asked her crush, who had a small gash on his arm and another in the chest area of his shirt. Both areas were leaking blood.

"I was pushed out of a tree," he said quietly.

The three of the genins looked upwards to see Sasuke sitting on a branch smiling down at them. "He was spying on you guys. So I gave him what was coming to him," Sasuke said smugly.

"If Naruto was spying on us and you were with him, wouldn't that mean you were spying on us too?" Kiba asked him.

"I was just following him. We're on our way to train too. But he kept running his mouth about you guys so I pushed him out of the tree."

"O-kay then." There was a pause and then Kiba started to walk away.

"Kiba? Where you going?" Naruto asked innocently.

"To train, dumbass."

His teammates started to follow him as Sasuke looked away from them and started to head for their training field. "W-wait!" Naruto yelled after the three.

"What do you want?" Kiba whined, annoyed.

"Have you guys noticed how Sasuke's been acting lately. He seems so much more competitive now," Naruto said to his fellow shinobi.

"How would we notice? We don't hang out with him," Shino replied.

"Well, I don't know. He's just worrying me about this whole exam coming up soon. That's probably why he's been acting like that. Yeah, that's why. He wants to do his best in the exams!" Naruto exclaimed mainly to himself and then got up to chase after Sasuke.

"Okay then," Kiba said, "let's get going so we're not too late."

* * *

><p>It was almost noon and team 8 was taking a break. Kurenai had been acting oddly during training. She seemed to have something to say, but every time she started talking she'd almost instantly shut her mouth again.<p>

"Do you think it has to do with us?" Shino asked Kiba.

"I don't know...probably."

"Maybe we should ask her," Hinata said.

"Let's do it," Kiba replied as he put down the bottle of water he had been drinking.

The three got up from their log and walked to their sensei who was picking berries off of a small bush. She took notice to the three standing by her side. "Hello," she said happily. "I'm picking some berries for you guys. These are delicious and healthy for you," Kurenai said.

"Th-thanks," Hinata told her as Kurenai stood up, holding a basket filled with the berries out to the three.

"I already had my fill," Kurenai said and laughed.

"Thank you Kurenai sensei," Kiba and Shino said.

The four sat down on the ground and the genins started to eat the berries. "Mmm, these are really good!" they all exclaimed.

"Kurenai sensei, is there something you want to say to us?" Shino asked suddenly.

Kurenai looked uneasy. "Um, well, I...um, heard, about...you, two," she said awkwardly.

"You did? And how do you feel about it?" Kiba asked her, making her look more uneasy.

"Honestly, I don't care. You're good kids, I don't have a problem with you. Do what you want. But I have a problem with almost everyone in the village knowing now."

The three stared at their sensei in shock. "You mean, it got out...th-that quickly?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Everybody was talking about it earlier today. I'm sorry to say boys, but some people really don't approve."

"Yeah, we know. You should have seen my mom last night," Kiba said.

"That must have been wonderful," Kurenai said sarcastically.

"Hmf, it sure was," Kiba replied sarcastically.

"I want you guys to know that I won't judge you. You're part of my team right now, and you'll always have a special place in my heart. I want you all to become strong and be happy," Kurenai said. "The exams are right around the corner. We need to make sure your all prepared. Try not to get stuck on the village knowing about you two and keep your mind on the exams. If you don't you could falter and mess up your chances of becoming a chunin," Kurenai concluded.

"We'll try to ignore it for a while. It's no one else's business anyway so they don't know the whole story. Overall they have no valuable reason to say anything about us," Shino said.

"That's true, but they'll still judge. Just keep your head on being a ninja and you'll be fine," Kurenai said. "Hurry and eat you guys! So we can train some more!"

* * *

><p>The three were done training now. Kiba wanted to give the villagers a little show as they walked Hinata home, so they held hands on the way. Some people glared at them, some people made it clear that they didn't mind and some made it clear that they supported them.<p>

"I thought this would have been worse, you know, everyone knowing about us," Kiba told Shino.

"I know. Nobody even seems to care..." he replied.

"Hey, Hinata! Does your dad know about us?" Kiba asked the girl.

"Yeah, he talked to me about it," she replied.

"Those people in front of Ichiraku's really are big mouths," Shino said.

"What do you mean he talked to you about it, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"He asked me if I thought it was wrong, and I said you guys are my friends and I'll always support you both. I think he was just curious," Hinata said.

The three continued to walk home silently when they noticed there was someone in the shadows. Hinata activated her byakugan to see where they were, Kiba threw a kunai at them, and Shino had his insects ready in case they needed backup. The kunai flew into a fence by the person, who jumped up and yelled, "Hey, don't do that! Don't be so defensive!"

It was Naruto and Sasuke again. "What the fuck?" Kiba yelled as he walked over to pick his weapon out of the fence.

"Hey, why haven't you been carrying Akamaru around with you?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"I want him to train with Hana for a little while to get him ready for the exams."

"Don't you have to practice your jutsus with him?" Sasuke asked.

"I already did that a while ago," Kiba replied, "and I practice with him every night when I get home."

"So, Shino, how's your bug population doing since Kiba stopped pranking you?" Naruto asked.

"Excellent. It's very high again. Almost 2,000."

Naruto looked a little grossed out. Sasuke just stood there. "Cool..." Naruto said.

"You asked," Shino answered, pulling Naruto away from Sasuke. "Now tell us why you keep following us."

Naruto walked closer to Shino and leaned close to his ear. "Sasuke lied to you guys about me following you earlier. He wanted to follow you so he could try to see what gay people look like when they kiss," Naruto said hoarsely into Shino's ear.

Hearing the reason, Shino pushed Naruto away from him and told Kiba and Hinata to come closer. He told them what Naruto just said and then pulled Naruto close again. "Are you serious?" he asked the blonde.

"I swear on my life," Naruto said, "and I don't want to die until after I become Hokage, so that's a promise."

"You guys stay here," Kiba said as he walked to Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"You want to know what _gay_ people look like when they kiss?" Kiba asked him in disbelief.

Sasuke's eyes got wide. _I'm going to murder that damn kid_, he thought angrily. "Uhh...wh-why would you..." he trailed off.

"Naruto, duh," Kiba replied to Sasuke's half said question. "So do you want to see or not? I'm not saying I'm _gay_ completely, but for now I'm cool with it...Shino, come over here!"

Shino walked over to the other two boys only to be pulled into a kiss by Kiba. Shino took notice after the quick pang of shock and deepened the kiss, then began licking Kiba's lips.

Kiba opened his mouth and let Shino's tongue in. The two tongues were fighting over dominance when they heard Sasuke yelp. The two broke apart to see what happened.

"What's wrong," Kiba asked knowingly with a grin showing his large canines.

"This feeling...it's," Sasuke started.

Kiba burst out in laughter and Shino started giggling. "What's it feel like?" Kiba asked again.

"It feels like...like...gahhhh!" Sasuke yelled and then ran off in embarrassment towards his apartment.

Shino and Kiba were rolling on the ground laughing. Naruto had been having a conversation with Hinata about...ramen, but seeing Shino dying of laughter made him run in terror. _Awwwwwwwwww,_ Hinata thought unhappily. She walked towards her teammates to try and get them under control.

"What happened?" she asked the two.

"No-nothi-ng!" Kiba yelled. "Nothing im-por-tant!"

* * *

><p>The boys had finally stopped laughing and decided to hurry Hinata home before they got on her dad's bad side. "We'll see you later, Hinata!" Kiba waved goodbye. "Bye, Hinata," Shino said.<p>

Hinata walked into her house and the boys left to walk to their own homes. The two of them were going to torture Sasuke every time they saw him now. Hopefully they saw a lot of him during the exams.

* * *

><p>The boys were at their separating paths once again. "I wish nobody knew about this," Kiba said. "Then you could still sleep over and my mom wouldn't think it was inappropriate."<p>

"Well, I don't think we'll be having another sleepover anytime soon," Shino said before grabbing Kiba's hand and giving him their ritual goodnight kiss.

"See you tomorrow," Kiba said sadly.

"I love you," Shino answered as they started to walk away from each other.

"I love you too!" Kiba yelled, sounding happier now.

"Goodnight, Kiba," Shino replied as he stopped walking.

"Goodnight, Shino," Kiba copied.

"See you."

"See you."

"Okay..."

"Yeah..."

"Bye..."

"Bye..."

"Kiba, are you done now?" Shino asked.

"Are you done?" was his reply.

"Whatever...goodnight, love you," Shino said one last time as he finally started walking home again.

"Goodnight, love you too," Kiba said, walking away.

After a month or so with Kiba, Shino had finally learned that Kiba always had to get the last word in. Or at least he had to on a good day...

* * *

><p>Okay...this is kinda short and nothing special. I kind of just needed to fill some small space before the exams. So this is what happens when I feel like filling space. Something pointless happens haha...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10:To Become a Chunin

A/N:This chapter covers the whole chunin exam and invasion of the leaf. I might have changed a few parts of the exam, like Shino not knowing who he'll fight after the preliminaries, but I tried to keep it close to the real thing...kind of. I don't have much to say. I've been really hungry for a while. I guess it turns out I like to write when I can't find anything to eat...Well, if you like then review please :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:To Become a Chunin<p>

It was around ten in the morning and team eight was on their way to the beginning of the struggle to become a chunin. The three genin were trudging nervously to the building they were told to go to. None of them were looking forward to the difficult challenges they would be put up against. Hinata looked like she was turning a weird color from holding her breath in.

"Hinata, you have to breath," Shino said.

"I'm a little...scared," she whispered.

The group was coming in close to the building when Hinata grabbed onto Shino and Kiba to hold herself from falling down.

"Hinata! We'll be fine! This will be easy!" Kiba said as Shino opened the door to the building and held it open for his teammates to enter through.

The sight that met them made Kiba cover Hinata's eyes before she could pass out from seeing it. There was tons of other genins standing around, each in their own group according to their villages. They seemed to be analyzing the others that would be taking the exam with them.

"Or not," Kiba said to himself, forgetting what he had just said about the exam being easy.

"Let's try to find someone we know," Shino said before the three started walking around.

Soon enough, they found team ten and minutes later joined up with team seven. Kiba decided to finally let Hinata see what was surrounding them, since she'd find out eventually. Luckily Hinata didn't want Naruto to think she was weak so she didn't pass out, only turned bright red and held her breath for a bit too long again.

"I thought this exam would be easier than what it looks like it will be," Kiba was telling the members of team ten. Team seven had left a few minutes earlier to go and get settled. "Whatever! I can still do it! We've trained hard lately," Kiba added, though he was just bluffing, trying to sound confident.

"Yeah, us too. This looks pretty troublesome though. I don't think I'm going to like this," Shikamaru said before the two teams started walking to the room they would take the first part of the exam in.

* * *

><p>After meeting back up with team seven on their way to the door and looking at the cards that a certain genin named Kabuto had made on the others that were taking the exam, the three teams headed onward still. Before going through the door, they ran into some ninja who seemed to be starting trouble with Gai's team. Eventually, due to Sasuke and Lee, they got through the door.<p>

The four leaf genin teams were waiting nervously for the rest of the genins to get through the door so they could start the exam. Naruto was the only one that was still bluffing. "We'll be fine! Nothing will go wrong! We'll all get past this first test!" he was yelling. Everyone else in the room thought he was a dumbass by now.

"Hey, Shino, Kiba! Have you realized how Sasuke's been different ever since that night you guys kissed a little bit in front of him? You think he might be gay too?" Naruto asked rather loudly, earning a punch in the mouth from both of his teammates.

"Naruto, stop talking so loudly!" Shino said sternly. "People will hear you. That could make this more difficult for our team."

"Why? Because they might not like gay people?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Why would they care if you two are gay?" he practically yelled.

Once again, the idiot had spoken too loudly. Everybody in the group turned to look around at who had heard. Just like at Ichiraku's, people were now whispering to each other, staring at the boys.

"Really Naruto?" was all Kiba could think of yelling. "Again?" There was an awkward silence. "And do you have to say _gay_ all the time? It just sounds weird!"

Shino looked like he would blow up from how red his face was.

"Sh-shino, please don't hurt him again," Hinata asked her teammate.

The room was too quiet now. Almost everyone was in the room ready to start the first part of the exam. Kiba and Shino were pissed again.

"Naruto, if anything comes up during this exam that involves me and you fighting, I'll show no mercy," Kiba said through gritted teeth to the blonde.

Naruto was finally catching on after spreading the word about Shino and Kiba at least 3 times. "Sorry," Naruto almost whispered, cowardly smiling, rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought we were done with bringing that up," Shikamaru said, annoyed.

* * *

><p>The first part of the exam had been easy for team eight. Each of them had something special to help them cheat on the test they had been giving. Shino easily used his insects, Hinata used her byakugan, and Kiba had Akamaru to help. Akamaru's silence finally broke during the test, which made Kiba less tense about the test. His dog had been upset by the numbers of people and had been silent until the test actually started.<p>

The next part was a little bit more difficult. Or, a lot more difficult, actually. Team eight had witnessed a few horrible events during their hunt for the scroll opposite of the one they carried. Eventually they won it and cautiously headed for the tower they were told to meet at.

Inside they were told about the next part of the exam they would have to go through.

"So we finally get to the good part," Kiba said confidently, grinning widely.

"Don't get too excited just yet," Shino told him. "You don't know who you'll have to fight. You could end up fighting someone like Neji, or that sand guy."

"Or I could end up fighting Ino or that stupid pink haired chick," Kiba said happily.

"That's not nice," Hinata told Kiba. "You should treat them more seriously."

"Why? All they're interested in is Sasuke. They can't be that good," Kiba replied.

"The only way we'll be able to know who we're fighting is when the time comes to do it. Please, can we just relax for now?" Shino asked his boyfriend.

"Well, sorry," Kiba said mockingly.

Shino gave him a cold look. "Don't test me," he said bitterly. Kiba looked a bit hurt.

"Sorry," he told his annoyed boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Shino's fight was won. He had beat the one named Zaku, from the sound village.<p>

Hinata's fight was lost. She was beat by her cousin Neji.

Kiba's fight was lost. He was beat by none other than the guy he had no heart for whatsoever at the time, Naruto.

Both of them were hurt, though Hinata's injuries were worse than Kiba's. They had both failed Shino. He felt alone now, even though he still had them, he felt alone because he didn't have his teammates to fight in the next part of the exam.

He didn't have anyone to help train for the next part. He didn't have his teammates to help train him. He felt they had let him down by losing.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the preliminary exams, Hinata was completely back to normal. She had been out of the hospital a few days after, but her mind had been somewhere else. Kiba and Shino had been fighting during the preliminaries, but they made up eventually. They didn't care about a few stupid comments they had made to each other. They just wanted to help Hinata get better and train.<p>

Shino still felt alone, even though he had Kiba to help him train now. He didn't want to become a chunin is his teammates couldn't become one with him.

"What's wrong Shino?" Kiba decided to ask him on a sunny morning while they were at Hinata's house practicing. "You've been different lately." There was a pause. "Are you nervous about the final fight?"

"No. I know that nobody in there is any match for me."

"Yeah. You'd outsmart 'em before they got a chance to touch you," Kiba said confidently.

This made Shino smile slightly. "I wish you two were still in it," he finally said.

"I wish we were too! Being a chunin would be awesome. Too bad we screwed up. I guess we didn't train hard enough!" Kiba said. "We'll get it next time though! Right Akamaru?" Kiba said to his dog.

The pup yipped happily in reply. "I wonder where Hinata is with the snacks?" Kiba seemed to ask himself.

* * *

><p>Shino had started to feel a little less lonely after telling Kiba why he felt so alone. The day of the final was drawing nearer and he didn't have time to waste. He trained each day and night, with his team and then with his dad. Each day that passed brought along more hope that Shino would dominate whoever he had to fight in the last part of the exams. Shino's dad really seemed to think highly of his son.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how has your training been going with the team?" he asked Shino one night after they had trained together.<p>

"It's been going great," Shino said with a hint of optimism in his voice. "I really think I could win against whoever I have to fight. Even if it's that Gaara."

"You do now?" Shibi questioned to see if his son was serious.

"Yes. I think I could beat any of them," Shino said again.

"That's nice to know. You've improved greatly since we started a month ago. You're almost ready to learn our family's special jutsu. I would have taught you before the finals, but it seems you think you'll win without it," Shibi told his son, proudly. "I hope you beat who you have to fight."

"I honestly feel like I can't lose," Shino said confidently.

"You should get plenty of rest so you can warm up early tomorrow," Shibi told his son before he went up to his room to sleep.

* * *

><p>The fateful day had finally arrived. Shino got out of bed, hurried to dress himself and eat, and headed out the door to meet his team to warm up before the fight. "You're definitely going to win," Kiba said happily after they had stopped.<p>

"Don't get too hung on winning. You don't know exactly what will happen when you start the fight," Kurenai told Shino.

"I've had a feeling for a while now that I'll win. Hopefully that feeling is true," Shino replied to his sensei.

"Good luck Shino," Hinata told her friend and teammate, smiling encouragingly.

* * *

><p>It was time for Shino's fight. He had been picked to fight against the puppeteer from the sand, Kankurou. Shino was ready to head down the stair to his fight when his opponent spoke up.<p>

"I forfeit," he had said, sounding bored.

Shino felt his stomach drop. He could feel the dizziness from what he had just heard rush through his head. His hopes to show his talent and win and get closer to becoming a chunin were being smashed. Now it was possible no one would see him fight, so there wouldn't be a reason to make him a chunin.

The sadness that had erupted through Shino stopped and was replaced by anger. Shino felt the bugs under his skin sizzle as his emotions became more out of control. He wanted to break someone's leg, then he wanted to hug a kitten, then he wanted to yell at it and tell Akamaru to chase it around for a while.

All he wanted to do now was get out of the view of so many people. He felt embarrassed for a reason that he didn't know himself. He just wanted to go home and hide from the rest of the world. But all he could do at the time was stay still and wait for the rest of the fights to end.

* * *

><p>It had happened so quickly. Shino had seen through the genjutsu from the start. He had hidden himself on one of the balconies in the arena and released it off of him. Almost everybody else in the seats had passed out, except for the other ninja that were not genin.<p>

He had seen Kakashi tell Sakura to get some people to go out and chase after the kids from the sand. Shino decided to go by himself instead of with the group to find the one he was supposed to fight. He left the arena without bringing any attention to himself and headed in the direction his kikai told him the sand kids had gone.

* * *

><p>Shino had been fighting Kankurou from the sand in the woods and was poisoned as his bugs got Kankurou. Kankurou was rescued by his sister, and Shino was left behind to be killed by the poison spreading through his body. Shino started to lose hope that anyone would save him when someone landed on the tree branch he was laying on.<p>

"I'm sending my insects in to get the poison out," he heard his own father say to him softly.

Slowly he felt more able to move his body as his dad's bugs took away the numbing of the poison. "What's going on exactly?" he asked his father, now able to speak again.

"The village is being invaded," his dad replied simply.

"Where is everyone else? I meant the other genins," Shino asked.

"Most of them are out from the genjutsu, but a few of them were sent out to chase after the genin of the sand," Shibi replied. "I see you've had a run in with the one with the puppet," he said matter of factly.

"I would have won if it wasn't for that girl," Shino told his dad, his eyes now stinging, tears welling up in them.

"It's fine, you did good," Shibi told his son proudly. "You definitely would have beaten him."

* * *

><p>The invasion was over. The third hokage was dead. The village was half destroyed.<p>

It was time for the third's funeral. Shino was heading there with his dad, Kiba, and Tsume, since they lived near each other. It was a sad time, and no one really cared about reasons to dislike one another. They were more focused on trying to clean and rebuild the village, and now they needed a new leader.

…

Everything was quiet at the funeral. A few people had talked for the crowd of leaf villagers about the hokage. Condolences were offered to the family of the third. The traditional funeral for the village's leader was put on without a flaw.

…

The funeral was over. The village was starting to be rebuilt. The funerals for all the victims of the cruelty of the intruders were put on and the bodies were buried. All of the hurt was slowly slipping away.

…

Now the village was almost back to normal. The genin teams were back to training and the search for a new leader had started.

"Naruto left with his sensei Jiraiya to get one, I heard," Shikamaru was telling Shino, Kiba, and Chouji.

"We need one in case of another invasion," he said again. "Not that there would be one anytime soon. I'm guessing the enemy's weakened."

"I just hope the new hokage is as good as the third," Chouji said.

"I hope the new one's smart enough to run a powerful village," Shino said.

"I hope the fifth can effectively run it too," Shikamaru said lazily.

"I hope the new one's hot," Kiba said coolly.

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Sooo, does that mean a guy or a girl?" Shikamaru asked, bored.

"I'm gonna go with girl. Just so you two can get joy out of it," Kiba said, pointing at the Shikamaru and Chouji.

The three stared at him still, thinking about his stupid comment.

"Really, Kiba? Our village was just almost destroyed and the only hope you have about our new hokage is that whoever it is is _hot_?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

Kiba just grinned at them, the setting sun glinting off of his shiny white teeth.

* * *

><p>Hehe, I like the ending. It was going to be different but I chose to do it like this instead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's a little short but it's fine for me. Please if you like..Review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11:Swimming is Fun

A/N:I honestly don't know where I came up with this. I think I just thought it up randomly when I didn't know what to write. I hope you like..if you do review please :) Also, I'm starting school soon and I'm taking all honors classes along with a speech writing class and piano and other things. So I won't be able to update as much. I'll try for at least once a week though. But please...enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:Swimming is Fun<p>

Naruto and Jiraiya had brought the village a new hokage. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were sitting on a big rock beside a small lake at one of the village's entrances when Naruto walked by with Jiraiya and some lady. Kiba happened to be the first one to notice as Shika was staring at the clouds, Chouji was eating, and Shino was having a staring contest with Akamaru. He had hit Shikamaru, earning another back, and pointed excitedly at the group of three that were heading into the village.

"You think that's the new hokage?" Kiba had asked Shikamaru excitedly, earning the attention of the other three that where with them.

"They did go out to bring one back," Shikamaru said, sounding a little less bored than usual.

"Then that must be the new one!" Kiba said excited.

"Wow Kiba," Shikamaru said, bored again.

"I know!" Kiba laughed. "She is hot! Isn't it funny that I said she would be hot?" he asked.

"Yeah," Shika said blankly, laying back down and watching the sky again. "But aren't you into...guys?" Shikamaru asked Kiba.

Kiba looked at Shino and then the water below him. "Whatever. That doesn't mean I don't think girls are cute, too. Who cares," Kiba said.

Chouji returned to his eating and Shino and Akamaru returned to staring at each other. Kiba stared at the lot for a moment. "You guys are so boring," he said before he stood up to find something nearby to do. As he was standing from sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the rock, his left foot slid off of it, followed by his right.

Kiba's reaction was to grab on to something close, that being Couji's ankle. Chouji dropped his chips as he was pulled down off the rock by Kiba. "What are you doing?" he yelled at Kiba. He really didn't want to get wet so he grabbed on to the nearest thing to him. Grabbing onto Shino's leg, he fell farther down off the rock. "Let go of me!" Shino almost yelled.

Since the rock happened to be about 30 feet above the water, there was now a line of people hanging off of it since Shino was also being pulled off the rock. Shino didn't want to get wet either, so he grabbed onto Shikamaru's ankle and tried to pull himself up. "What?" Shikamaru yelled in confusion since he hadn't been paying attention to what was happening to his friends.

The weight of the two below him was too much to pull up so Shika was also pulled off the rock until he was holding on with one hand, reaching for Akamaru with the other.

Kiba had seen the stupid motion by Shikamaru and yelled at him. "What the hell do you think he's going to be able to do about this? He weighs less than 20 pounds!"

"If I we all have to go down, that dog's not getting out of it!" Shikamaru yelled at Kiba before grabbing the dog, who was about to run away, by the tail and pulling him closer to the edge. Shikamaru let go of the edge of the rock and the line of people hanging off of it flew downwards toward the water.

There were a few large splashes and then screams. "It's freezing in here!" Shikamaru yelled first. It was a sunny day but the days before had been chilly and rainy. There hadn't been any sun before to warm the water.

"State the obvious, why don't you!" Kiba yelled as he started swimming towards some rocks to pull himself up onto. Akamaru yelped as he swam with him.

"I'm all wet now! Thanks a lot Kiba!" Chouji yelled.

Shino just hurriedly swam towards the rocks Kiba was going to, scowling to himself. It had been forever since he'd been swimming, and with all of the clothes on, it was difficult for him to get anywhere in the water.

Eventually everyone was sitting on a rock low down by the water. Everyone was yelling at Kiba except for Shino, being as he doesn't usually yell. Instead he was trying to ring the water out of his jacket. _Suddenly I feel like going swimming when the water warms up_, Shino thought to himself, wondering what Kiba would think if he asked him to go in a few days. _He'll be confused. That'll be funny_, Shino thought to himself as he actually became a little bit excited to ask.

* * *

><p>Three days later, team eight was training sometime in the early afternoon. It was almost time for a break. Shino thought he'd ask Kiba to go swimming with him after training, and maybe Hinata would want to come too. Shino wouldn't mind.<p>

It was break time now and the three genin were sitting on their special sitting log again. Kurenai had gone to one of the other training fields to talk to someone, whoever that was. The three were drinking water before they had to practice nonstop again.

Shino took his water bottle away from his mouth and asked his question quickly. "Do you two want to go swimming after training's over?" he asked his teammates.

Both Hinata and Kiba spit the water out of their mouths and stared at Shino, who was looking straight forward. "Really?" Kiba asked his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Yes. After I was drug into the water against my will the other day," he started, glaring at Kiba, "I decided I wanted to go swimming for real. Since then the sun has been out and it's been at least 85 degrees every day. The water should be warm by now."

"Sure! I'll go!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"What about you, Hinata?" Shino asked, encouragingly.

"Umm, I...I don't know if I'm allowed to go," she said quietly.

"What? Do your parents want you to stay home after training?" Kiba asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I'll ask as soon as I get home," Hinata said nervously.

"Don't sound so nervous! The worst that can happen is your dad says no," Kida said.

"By the way, I need to buy something to swim in, because I haven't gone swimming in...years," Shino said.

"Okay. So while Hinata goes to ask her dad if she can come, we'll go get you swimming trunks, then go home and get ready, then pick Hinata up if she's allowed to go!" Kiba said. "It's easy as that."

"You don't have to ask your parents?" Hinata questioned.

"No, we go places all the time without asking. They don't mind as long as we tell them where we're going," Shino said before Kurenai walked over to them.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed. "Let's get training!"

* * *

><p>Shino and Kiba were at some store looking through the different swim trunks. "What about these ones?" Kiba asked, holding out some with sharks on them.<p>

"No, sharks are dumb," Shino replied.

"Plain colors are dumb, jellyfish are dumb, waves are dumb, sharks are dumb. Just pick some already," Kiba said, annoyed that Shino seemed unable to pick something to buy.

"Fine," Shino replied, grabbing something random off of a rack and heading towards the cash register in one swift motion. What he grabbed were plain greyish green swimming trunks.

"These are plain colored," Kiba said.

"I don't care. I just want to go swimming," Shino replied.

* * *

><p>The boys were standing at Hinata's door waiting for her to come out. They were wearing their swimwear underneath their usual layers of clothes. "What's taking her so long?" Kiba asked himself quietly.<p>

It took Hinata another 5 minutes to finally come out of her house, dressed the same as the boys. "Do you have the towels?" Kiba asked her.

"Yeah," she said before reaching down behind her open door and picking three up from the floor.

The three were off to find a spot somewhere in the village to swim. "How about the spot where we fell in the other day?" Kiba asked the other two.

"But that's out in the open," Shino said.

"Kind of. But not if we would stay near the rock we were sitting on. If we stayed near there nobody would pay any attention to us. Plus it's close, so we're going there," Kiba decided for them.

"Well, okay then," Shino replied to his decision.

* * *

><p>Team eight was standing on the small rock the four boys had used to dry off on the other day. Kiba and Hinata were already almost fully undressed down to their swimwear. Kiba wore swim trunks with puppies on them, and Hinata wore a purple one piece. Shino still had his hands in his pockets. He wanted to go swimming so badly yet he couldn't get himself to even take off the jacket he wore. Looking at Hinata made him wonder why he couldn't get himself to do it. Hinata was shy as hell, but Shino just kept to himself. Why should it matter if he took a few layers of clothing off in front of two of the most important people in his life?<p>

"Shino, you have to take your clothes off," Kiba said, grinning.

"I know," Shino said, scowling at him. "Just don't watch me."

Kiba and Hinata giggled. Kiba wondered if he was directing his comment at the both of them before he turned his head away from his boyfriend. _I guess I'll just have to wait to see what's underneath those clothes,_ Kiba thought, wondering what Shino's body looked like.

"Okay, I'm done," Shino said quietly.

Kiba turned his head to see just what his boyfriend hid underneath the clothes. His mouth dropped slightly and his eyes bulged out a bit. Of the months that he and Shino had dated, he had never seen underneath his jacket. He had said that not having it closed made him feel _naked_.

Hinata did the same thing that Kiba did when she saw Shino's body. _He's so pale,_ Hinata thought. _And he has muscles._

_Oh my God. So that's what he hides under there. Holy shit, his abs might be better than mine! And his arms, they're definitely bigger than mine,_ Kiba thought to himself.

"Stop staring," Shino commanded his teammates. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"WHY? You're fucking _sexy _as fuck!" Kiba yelled at him with his mouth still open. This earned a glare from his boyfriend.

"You're words to describe me are so original," Shino said sarcastically.

"Whatever! Why haven't you let me see this?" Kiba asked his boyfriend, waving his hands around at Shino's body.

"It makes me feel..." Shino said and stopped.

"Naked! I know! But you're not naked, so who cares. Get used to it," Kiba said.

"What do you mean get use-" Shino started and was cut off.

"Please don't talk about this stuff now," Hinata told Kiba. "Let's just have fun."

"Okay, I know I will," Kiba said before running through the shallow water and jumping into it on his stomach. Akamaru, who had been standing on a rock a little higher up jumped from it down to his master.

Hinata slowly walked into the water until it was up past her ankles. It felt cool on her skin, but it felt good compared to the burning sensation she felt on her head and back. She kept walking until eventually it was up to her knees, then her waist, and then her stomach. Before she had a chance to enter the water completely, she was splashed with a heavy wave from Kiba jumping into the water from another rock above.

"Sorry Hinata!" Kiba said with sincerity in his voice. He noticed Shino was only in to his ankles, barely. _He's the one that wanted to come here yet he still isn't in_, Kiba thought before running through the water and grabbing Shino's hand.

"Come on," Kiba said as he lightly tugged at Shino's hand. He started running through the water, followed by Shino. The two were waist deep in the water and still heading forward. All of a sudden, while they were running forward, their feet seemed to miss the ground underneath. Both of the boys fell under the water for a few seconds and then resurfaced.

"Damn drop offs," Kiba said, chuckling. Shino, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"My glasses! Where'd they go?" he yelled as he searched through the water, trying to hide his eyes from Hinata, who was watching them, giggling.

"Chill out," Kiba said as he held Shino's glasses up. "I already found them."

Shino ripped the glasses out of Kiba's hand and put them back on over his eyes. Without warning, Shino jump hugged Kiba and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Thank you," he said before he connected his and Kiba's lips in a brief yet passionate kiss.

Kiba giggled loudly. "That for finding your glasses?" Kiba asked. "You should do that more often," he said happily.

"Lose my glasses or kiss you?" Shino asked, smirking.

"Lose your glasses so I can find them and then you can kiss me, or just kiss me. Whatever you want to do," Kiba replied to Shino, smiling, before reconnecting their lips.

Hinata's giggles had subsided when she saw Shino jump on Kiba. She knew what was about to happen. She knew her boys well, and she knew that Kiba liked to be kissed, so Shino had started to make him beg for kisses. Unless Kiba did something really good or nice for Shino, he rarely got anything from him.

For some reason, every time Hinata saw Kiba and Shino kiss or touch each other in any intimate way, she got light headed. She wasn't sure why she reacted like this. Everybody else knew what happened to her. Kiba just found it funny.

"Um, guys?" Hinata asked as she turned her head away even though her eyes were closed already.

The boys just ignored her and kept continuing what they were doing until they heard and felt a splash from near the rocks. They heard a familiar voice say something to them. "What's up guys? How come you didn't invite me?" There were a few more splashes and Kiba and Shino quickly broke apart, a little embarrassed.

"Ohh, hi Hana," Kiba said as Shino attempted to sink down onto his knees to hide his body from his boyfriend's sister.

"You should have asked me to come," she said, with a hint of fake hurt. "Don't you like me still?" she asked.

Kiba just stared at her like she was an idiot. "Whatever Hana."

"I thought I'd bring the dogs out here to cool off for a while," she started. "It looks like I got here just in time too," she said, looking at the shocked Hinata.

* * *

><p>The four ninjas had swam for hours, not caring about time. They were having too much fun. Hana and Hinata talked and ventured into the water. The boys were just being boys, getting out of the water every three minutes to jump in. The boys had a jumping contest that the girls judged.<p>

In the contest they had to do different jumps, such as highest, farthest, most creative move, coolest kicks, and things like that. Eventually a winner was decided. It had been a tie the entire time until the sun started to set, which meant they needed to finish up and get home. In the end, Shino beat Kiba.

The four were drying off now. Hana had brought extra towels to dry herself and the dogs a little bit. "Do you guys want to eat out? I already know we're all allowed to," Hana said pointing at the boys, "but what about you? Do you want to ask your dad?" she said to Hinata.

"Um...s-sure," Hinata said as she was putting her clothes back on overtop of her swimsuit.

"We'll go someplace past your house so you can stop and ask," Hana said.

Everybody was ready to go now. Hana told her dogs to hurry home since she couldn't take them in the restaurant they were going to, and Akamaru rode on one of their backs so they'd get home faster. Hinata had asked her dad if she could go to dinner and he had said yes.

The four were eating at a barbeque place. Not that any of them liked it that much, but for some reason they were in the barbeque kind of mood. Kiba and Shino sat together with Hana and Hinata across from them.

"Why are we eating here again?" Hana asked.

"Because," Shino answered.

"Oh," Hana said.

"Yep," Shino said.

"Yeah," Hinata said.

Kiba stared at them for a moment. "What the fuck? Where'd all the enthusiasm go?" he asked.

The other three just stared at him. "Maybe we should go somewhere else," Hana said before they got out of the booth they were in and snuck out the exit.

"Where are we going now?" Hinata asked.

"I don't even know why we went in there," Kiba said.

"Me either. I hate that food," Shino added.

"We'll go to Ichiraku's. It's right up ahead," Hana said.

"We should have went there before," said Kiba.

"I just didn't want to end up running into that Naruto kid," Hana concluded. "He's such an idiot."

Hearing Naruto's name made Kiba remember Sasuke. "Hey Hana! Did you that the last somewhat sane Uchiha survivor is gay?" Kiba asked his sister excitedly earning a confused glare.

* * *

><p>Swimming adventures :P hah I didn't want to start the whole rescue Sasuke part yet...so I thought of this. I'm not sure why..This was just a random thought put into words.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12:Not Together Anymore

A/N: This took a little while to write. I didn't have any ideas and I'm a bit lazy :P I kind of just went along with what popped into my mind as I was going...so that may or may not have been a good idea. Haha hope you like it still :) Review please if you did

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:Not Together Anymore<p>

"I just want to be alone for a little while," Kiba was telling his older sister, as she watched him walk away sadly from the back door of their house.

Today was quite possibly the worst day of his life. There was no telling what sort of messed up things he was thinking about in that little thing called his brain. Why did he have to do it? Why would he hurt Kiba like that? Things weren't supposed to end up like this!

Kiba didn't know what he could do with himself at the moment. He wanted nothing to do with that boy anymore. Loneliness was all he felt now, as he walked his way through the woods behind his house to go and visit someone he knew would actually care about him.

_How could he do something like that to me? I was supposed to be special to him. I was the one he wanted, not her! _Kiba yelled inside his head. His head felt lighter than usual, and he felt as though his brain was completely mushed up inside of his head.

He had to do it now, at the time when Kiba was finally ready for _it._ Yes, he was ready to do _it. _That thing he knew his mom wouldn't want him to do until he was older, and married to some girl, that is. Kiba was going to finally do what he had always wanted to do with another guy! But he had to choose that girl over him! It was so wrong and unfair and it made Kiba feel a little...dead inside. "I don't feel important anymore," Kiba said out loud to himself, a hint of hysteria in his voice.

"If he doesn't want me anymore, then I'll just have to show him up with some other chick! Yeah, I'll get some girl to do it with me," Kiba said as he trudged his way towards that one person's house. Kiba growled. "Why does it have to take so damn long to get there!" he yelled before hearing a small dog yapping from behind him. Kiba looked back to see Akamaru chasing after him and slapped himself in the forehead.

"I'm so sorry boy!" he yelled before letting Akamaru jump into the front of his jacket. "Don't take it personally, Akamaru. Things have been tough these past few weeks," Kiba told Akamaru apologetically. "I don't want you to feel sad and lonely like me," he said to him, lightly petting his head.

Kiba started to remember how hectic the past weeks were for him. First trying to train for the chunin exams. Then trying to actually survive through them. Then the invasion, then the reparation, now _this._ Right now, Kiba really wished he hadn't gotten involved with that guy in the first place. He should have known he would get hurt in the end. Kiba took his pace from a walk to a trot, then eventually he was full on sprinting.

Now he was going to that one person's house that he knew would always be there for him. Not like that jerk that hurt him so badly after pretending to like him so much. He was going to give that boy hell the next time he saw him. Hopefully it was soon, considering how much anger and pain he had built up inside of him.

"We're almost there boy," Kiba told Akamaru as he took a sharp right turn through some tightly packed trees, ran a little farther, and eventually ran into a clearing that was the back yard of the house he was searching for. Kiba trotted his way towards the back door of the house and Akamaru jumped out of his jacket. The puppy started to bark loudly so Kiba didn't bother to ring a doorbell or knock. The person inside the house would know who was at the door by hearing the dogs yapping.

Kiba heard footsteps coming towards the back door of the house that was sitting in the middle of one of Konoha's most unique clan's housing area. The doorknob turned slightly and then the door clicked open softly. There was a very familiar figure standing in the doorway in front of Kiba. Before the person know what happened, the two of them were on the floor, Kiba on top hugging the person on the bottom.

"What's wrong with you? My dad's in the damn kitchen," that unique voice said to Kiba.

"Sorry, sorry," Kiba said, breaking the hug and getting off the person, wiping tears that were forming in his eyes away. "I'm just really upset," he told the special person.

The one who was on the bottom of the hug was standing now. "What happened?" the person asked with a sign of sympathy.

Kiba didn't answer with words. Instead he started flat out crying, trying to hide his eyes and facial expression from the person standing in front of him. The person grabbed Kiba and pulled him into a tight hug, pulling Kiba's hand away from his face, allowing him to cry into the familiar shoulder. "What happened Kiba," the person asked, rubbing the back of the boy's neck lightly with his index and middle finger.

"You'll always be here for me, right?" Kiba asked through sobs.

"Of course Kiba," the person said softly, trying to make Kiba calm down a bit.

"You wouldn't ever leave me for someone else like he did. Right?" Kiba said into the person's shoulder.

The person pulled away from Kiba to stare at him. "What are you talking about?" the person asked, obviously confused.

Kiba looked up at the person. "Neji left me, Shino," Kiba said to the other boy.

Shino stared at Kiba like he was insane. "And that's what you're so upset about?" he asked, now sounding annoyed and a little angry.

"Yeeesssss," Kiba whined. "He left me for Tenten! I wanted to do it with him so badly!" Kiba yelled.

"Shhhh!" Shino tried to get him to quiet down. It was too late though.

Shibi walked into the back entry way of his house. "What's going on?" he asked Shino, sounding a tiny bit annoyed. He looked at Kiba. "What's wrong Kiba?" he asked calmly.

"Neji left me!" Kiba wailed.

Shibi stared. "What?" he asked blankly since he had no idea what Kiba was talking about.

"Kiba, this is stupid," Shino said to the other boy, trying to get him to calm down. He then looked at his dad. "Kiba and Neji were supposed to do some stupid competition," Shino told his dad.

"What competition?" Shibi asked sounding more interested.

"All I know about it is you have to have a partner, someone you're supposed to be close with, and you go on some weird hunt through the village and the forest and find some map. You're supposed to follow the map and find this thing to take back to the hokage's office and win," Shino said, obviously bored.

"Oh. That one," Shibi said and then looked at Kiba. "Why did Neji want to do it with you? I thought you guys just became friends."

"He wanted me to do it with him since we both have always wanted to do it. He thought if I used my nose and heightened senses and he used his geniusness and byakugan that we could win no matter what. He would figure out the meaning to the clues we learned and we would go in search together and win!" Kiba started yelling. At least he had stopped crying now.

"So what happened? Why did he leave you?" Shibi asked.

"He said he didn't want to make Tenten mad at him since he didn't choose her and they actually know each other better," Kiba said, now completely calmed down.

"Why are you so upset about that?" Shino asked, annoyed.

"I've just always wanted to do it and now my mom knows that I was going to do it and she doesn't want me risking myself the way you have to in the competition. It's pretty stupid, considering I'm a ninja now, right," Kiba said.

"That is stupid," Shino replied.

"Mhm," Shibi said before he left to go back to the kitchen.

"Are you done now?" Shino asked Kiba.

"Yeah I'm good now," Kiba replied before grabbing Shino's hand and leading him out the door. "Come on a walk with me," he told Shino.

"Dad! I'm going for a walk! I'll be back soon," Shino yelled back at his dad from his back yard. "He's making dinner. He shouldn't be done for a little while."

* * *

><p>Shino and Kiba were on a hidden trail that they always went to when they wanted to be alone. It was behind another space filled with bushy trees packed close together. There was a special spot that they always sat at.<p>

"Why did you react like that?" Shino asked his boyfriend as they sat down on the soft, bright green grass, hoping for an honest answer this time. Shino knew Kiba didn't actually _cry_ like that unless he had something really big going on and bottled it up inside for too long. It could be a good thing or a bad thing, but no matter what, if he couldn't talk to someone about it, he was going to explode eventually.

Kiba layed down onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head. "I never used to get why Shikamaru liked to watch the clouds so much until recently," Kiba said.

"That's not my answer," Shino retorted as he lay back beside Kiba.

"I feel so lonely all the time," Kiba said quietly. "Even when someone's right beside me."

"Do you feel lonely right now?" Shino asked, grabbing one of Kiba's hands.

"The only time I don't feel lonely is when I'm with you," Kiba replied to his boyfriend. "You're the only one that makes me happy anymore."

"You have other people in your life that try to make you happy. Like Hana, your mom, Hinata, even Neji's talking to you now," Shino replied, staring into the sky.

"I know, but no matter how hard I try to think about the good things, I can only concentrate on the bad," Kiba said. "I hide it the best I can, but when I'm alone all I feel is sadness."

"When did this start?" Shino asked.

"Only a few weeks ago," was the reply.

"Before or after the invasion?" Shino asked again.

"I think before," Kiba replied again. There was a pause. "Sometimes my heart acts funny..like it beats weird," Kiba told Shino.

"Feeling lonely, sad, and having weird heart palpitations? Sounds like anxiety to me," Shino told his boyfriend. There was another pause.

"I know what anxiety is and stuff. My mom said she had some bad anxiety sometimes. Can it be genetic?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. I just know that I've felt the same way as you feel right now before," Shino said, lightly squeezing Kiba's hand. "Just try to get your focus back on the positive things like you used to," Shino said.

"Now I want to talk to my mom about it..." Kiba said.

"Maybe she can help you," Shino replied and then there was no more talking.

* * *

><p>The sky was only slightly different colored when Kiba shook Shino awake. "Get up you silly sleepy head," Kiba laughed as Shino bolted upright.<p>

"How long was I out?" Shino asked groggily.

"About an hour," Kiba said. "It's so peaceful out here. It's not hard to fall asleep," he said as he helped Shino get off of the ground.

"I need to get home before my dad gets mad at me," Shino said, pulling Kiba into a tight hug. "I'll see you later. Talk to your mom," he said before he planting a small kiss on Kiba's forehead.

"I love you," Kiba told him, and heard and "I love you too" and the two were off to their homes.

Shino was looking forward to dinner tonight. His dad was making some kind of chicken stuff. He'd never had it before but pretty much everyone else in the clan had. They all said it was delicious, but Shino's dad was really good at cooking, so almost everything he made was delicious.

Kiba was interested in what his mom would have to say on his anxiety matter. He just wanted a little help, considering this was not normal for him at all. How anxiety made Kiba feel was scary sometimes and he wanted some help from someone who was still going through some.

Shino was walking through the back door of his house, already smelling the food from his backyard. "Shino! You're finally back!" Shibi said, sounding happier than usual. "Now you finally get to taste my amazing food," he said. "Let's eat outside," he added before grabbing two plates of food and taking them outside.

"Okay then," Shino said, turning back and going back outside to sit on the stairs of his back porch.

"You'll really like this! It's really good!" Shibi said sounding enthusiastically. The Aburame's tended to talk with more expression when they were alone.

"Better be," Shino said playfully before taking his first bite.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Are you busy? I need to talk to you!" Kiba yelled as he walked into his house.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen!" she yelled to him.

Kiba hurried into the kitchen and decided to just start talking. "Mom, I think I have anxiety problems like you," he said, noticing that his mom was cooking dinner.

Tsume looked at the stove she was using. "I figured you'd be bothered by it too," she said simply. "All I can tell you is the same thing I told Hana when she came to me about it," Tsume started. "Control your mind and don't let things get you down. Make sure to look on the positive things, like how you have people that care for you and love you, and you are fortunate enough to have a roof over your head and food to eat," Tsume said. "Simply put, look at the positive!" Tsume said...enthusiastically.

"Well okay," Kiba said. "I guess that's exactly what I used to do. I have no idea why I stopped," he said, realizing how easy it would be for him to feel better. "Man I'm dumb," he laughed to himself.

"Why?" Tsume asked.

"Shino already told me that. I guess that's as easy as it is! I can do that no problem!" Kiba said, smiling.

Tsume smiled at him, kind of sadly. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked his mother.

"Nothing. It's just, you're growing up so fast now. You already took your first chunin exam, you've been on at least 20 missions, you met a lot of new people after becoming a genin and have new friends now. I just don't want something as stupid as a little anxiety to get you down," Tsume said. "So use that confidence you always had and your will power and it'll go away. I promise," Tsume said again.

"Thanks, mom! I feel a little better already!" Kiba said before hugging her and taking off towards his back yard.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Tsume yelled to him as she heard the door close behind him.

* * *

><p>Shino's hand was shaking as he tried to bring another bite to his mouth. His mouth was open, waiting for the food to be put in it, yet it seemed to take a thousand years before Shino finally tasted the food. This food was amazing! The joy Shino was getting from the feeling of it in his mouth and the taste made his kikai stir underneath his pale skin.<p>

"This is really good," Shino said calmly.

"I knew you'd like it," Shibi told his son. "Everyone does."

Shino couldn't stop eating this delectable food. His mind was lost to the taste and he zoned out until he realized there wasn't any left on his plate.

"Do we have more?" Shino asked.

"Of course," Shibi replied simply. Both of them got up and went to get more food. Then they returned to their seat on the steps and continued to eat.

Shino was zoning out again when he remembered something he had wanted to ask his dad for a while now. "Hey dad?" Shino asked.

Shibi was zoned out completely, eating like a total pig. Shino tapped him in the arm and he looked up. "Yes?" he asked.

"Has anyone ever asked you why you smell so good?" Shino asked his dad.

"Well, I've been asked before, but I don't smell anything," he replied, still eating sloppily.

"I don't smell anything either," Shino said. "But Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba have told me about it. Could it have to do with the clan? I don't know...maybe cause we have insects in us and-" Shino was cut off.

"I think it's just us. Maybe it's something I clean the house with...others from the clan tell me I smell good too. It's kind of weird," Shibi said.

"Well...maybe that's it," Shino said before returning to his food.

Shibi nudged Shino in the arm. "Hey, hey," he said quietly. "Do people ever say anything about Kiba's smell?" Shibi asked.

"Nooo..." Shino replied, wondering where this was going.

"I was just asking, considering Kiba smells like strawberries, not dogs," Shibi said, earning a weird look from Shino. "Just saying, I would think he smells like that dog, not his sister's shampoo."

Shino started to giggle a little bit. "Well...maybe that's why they don't say anything. Since he smells like a girl."

Shibi looked from his food to Shino again. "Does he use his sister's hair stuff?"

"...yeah," Shino said, giggling. "Money is tight for them right now, and he wastes all his on stupid stuff, so he uses his mom and sister's hair products cause he can't buy his own," Shino said, still giggling.

"You're bad," Shibi said, chuckling. "You just told on him."

"Yeah," Shino said, not really caring, still giggling. "It's just you anyway. You won't tell."

* * *

><p>That's it! I thought I'd add the thing about anxiety just...because Kiba doesn't seem like the kind of person that would be affected by bad things :P I already have ideas for the next chapter now. I like Neji so I want to have a little of him in this...hehe I hope you liked it. Review if you did please :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13:Getting Back at Shikamaru

A/N: This took me a while to do because I take honors classes in high school and have hours of homework every night. -_- I also don't like this chapter very much but I think I'll learn to spread my time better soon and have more time to write and update. I have my next two chapters planned and now I just have to write them out. Next chapters will get better than this one...promise haha :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:Getting Back at Shikamaru<p>

"What'cha doing?" Kiba asked Shino, looking over his boyfriend's shoulder at a little jar full of insects.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Shino asked sarcastically. He stood up from sitting on the soft ground of their training field. It had just rained the night before, and the ground was still damp from the ridiculous amount of water the clouds had dropped on the village.

Kiba hugged his boyfriend around his waist and rested his head on the taller boy's right shoulder. "Collecting bugs since the ground is really soft and the trees are wet?" Kiba asked and kissed his partner's neck. Shino felt little tingles from his kikai run through his entire body, along with the natural tingles of excitement every normal person felt when touched like that by someone they loved. Shino turned his head to attempt to look at Kiba, but instead bumped his chin on Kiba's forehead and bit his tongue.

"Ouch," he whispered as Kiba lifted his head.

"Yeah, that hurt a bit," Kiba said, rubbing his forehead.

"My tongue's bleeding now," Shino said, tongue sticking out of his mouth, little dribbles of blood running off the tip.

Kiba giggled at the sound of Shino's voice when his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. "So was I right?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Shino turned his head to stare at Kiba, who was innocently staring back. "Sure," Shino said, putting his tongue back in his mouth after. Kiba giggled at the sound of his voice again.

"Forget that," Kiba said, grabbing Shino's hand and tugging him. "We have to meet Kurenai and Hinata," he said, and the boys started running towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Team eight was sitting on steps in front of Hinata's main door to enter her house. They were waiting for Neji to get done with his training with Hinata's dad before they left to go see team ten. None of them really cared to stay, but since Hinata's father expected her to do everything for him and Neji when they were training, they thought it would be best not to cause a scene and leave early. It was really inconvenient to have such a goody-goody on their team, sometimes.<p>

Shino was sitting in his normal, unaffected, calm looking stance. Kiba, however, was slunk over, chin on his knees, arms thrown over his head, just hanging there. "I'm so bored. So bored," he would mutter every few seconds while he rocked from side to side.

Kurenai was leaning against the side of the house and Hinata was standing beside her. Neither of them was particularly happy, but they tried not to show it. They were supposed to meet team 10 at one of the training fields for some reason. Asuma had made a big deal about them being on time to the area. No one knew why he wanted them there on the dot, but they didn't think they would make it anyway at the rate the two Hyuuga men were burning fuel. It seemed they could go on with their training for hours longer, so Kurenai spoke up.

"Um...hey!" she yelled at the two to get their attention on her. Both stopped what they were doing, paused in a battle stance, and turned their heads her way.

"We need to be somewhere for something soon," Kurenai started. "Would you mind if we left with Hinata now?" she asked as politely as she could, even though her annoyance was easily seen.

Hiashi looked at her for a moment like she was stupid. "Of course you can take her," he said, confused look on his face.

Kurenai stared at him with a face of slight shock. "Uhh...um, okay. Thank you very much," she said as she hurriedly grabbed one of Kiba's arms and yanked him off of the ground. "We're leaving," she told Kiba, who hadn't been paying attention since he was sulking over his boredom. This statement earned a loud "yes!" from Kiba and before he ran towards the exit, throwing a scowl at Neji on his way, which earned no reaction from the boy.

Team Kurenai raced out of Hinata's yard and into the streets of her clan's housing complex. Hiashi and Neji just stared at them as they ran away, confused. Why did they want out so badly?

Kurenai turned her head to look at each of her students and then looked straight ahead as she said something about uncaring, annoying people. Yep, that was most likely about that man Hiashi, the man who she wasn't quite fond of, the man that didn't think highly of her Hinata. One day she'd show him...one day.

* * *

><p>"So why the hell do we have to go here again?" Kiba asked in annoyance. He wasn't looking forward to whatever was going to happen. Akamaru had been extremely quiet until they were almost to the training grounds. When Kiba had been rocking back and forth in boredom, Akamaru must have been napping. He was slacking off on sleep lately. Probably staying up late to...howl...or something at some far away dog. Hopefully to be playful...<p>

Now Akamaru was running at Kiba's side towards their destination, looking excited as a puppy could be. Kiba didn't know why Akamaru would suddenly act so happy. It wasn't like him to react to things that way. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"We don't know!" Kurenai said. "Now, for the 3rd time, stop asking!" she yelled at him. "We're almost there anyways. We'll find out soon enough. Really soon, actually," Kurenai said before a large body jumped down in front of her and she ran flat into it. The two bodies toppled backwards, tangling with each other on the way to the ground.

"You'd think two jounins would be able to stop that kind of collision," Kiba said loudly, arms crossed, shaking his head, as the three genin stared at their senseis.

"They probably did it on purpose," Shino whispered to his teammates, actually making a joke, earning a giggle from both of them. Shino himself chuckled. Team eight and team ten knew that their senseis had something for each other. They were all just waiting to see if they would ever make something out of it.

Kurenai untangled herself quickly and hopped back onto her feet, followed by Asuma. "Um, sorry there...Kurenai," he said to his "potential" love interest, looking into crimson eyes, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh...um, it's okay," Kurenai said in return and the two looked away from each other quickly. It was so obvious they were trying to hide their blushes from the young ones.

After a few moments of absolute, awkward silence, Asuma looked at the three genin. "So, the reason I wanted you to come here is to get back at Shikamaru for what he said about...um...me and...uh...Ku-kurenai," he said as Kurenai smirked.

"What'd he say?" Kiba asked, smirking.

Asuma swallowed nervously and his eyes widened a little. "No-nothing important. The point is he said something about u-us," he said quietly.

Team Kurenai had heard what Shikamaru had said about Asuma and Kurenai. It just so happened they were hiding behind the counter of the restaurant Team Asuma had been washing dishes for. The mission was just a filler since there was nothing else to do. Since team ten didn't want to do it, they thought they could convince Asuma that they were doing the job by going to the restaurant and then sneaking in team eight to do the work for them. Team eight would get all the pay.

Asuma was supposed to go to the restaurant to let them out at five in the evening but showed up an hour late. Since team eight had offered to do only the amount of work they were getting paid for, they made team ten do an hour of the work. Shikamaru was not happy about being woken up from his nap underneath the counter.

When Asuma had finally showed up, Shikamaru of course decided to open his mouth and complain about having to do "an extra hour of work." Team ten had been suspicious of why Asuma would show up late since he was always early, and Shikamaru decided to share his thoughts on why he was late.

"I bet you were off with Kurenai doing _something,_" he had said. Chouji coughed a little and giggled and Ino smirked devilishly.

"Yeah. You've been around her a bunch lately. And you've been showing up to things later and later than usual," Ino told Asuma.

Asuma looked nervous now. "I bet you two were experimenting this time. You know, figuring out what makes each of you tick. Yeah, that's what you were doing. You were having sex with Kurenai when you were supposed to be coming to let us out of here!" Shikamaru had yelled at him.

The rest of the two teams were stifling their laughter, seeing Asuma's bright red face, full of embarrassment and anger. Team eight blew their cover from laughing after Shikamaru added that Asuma seemed to have a stiffy. They were laughing because only he would be smart enough to say it out loud, even though everyone had "accidently" noticed.

After leaving the restaurant and keeping the money that was supposed to be team eight's, Asuma stopped being late to training and stopped going to training with an erection. Yep, almost every time before that incident, team ten always looked to see what was going on down there, perverted as it may seem.

Team eight remembered the incident like it happened yesterday. They started laughing remembering the sight of Asuma's terrified face as he ran from the restaurant. "Okay, whatever. We'll do whatever you want," Kiba said through laughter.

"I want you to embarrass him like he embarrassed me. I want you to congratulate him, and then tell him it's unbelievable," Asuma said.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked, not getting what "it" was.

"His becoming a chunin," Asuma said, earning a gasp from everyone there.

"What?" Shino said. He wasn't happy in the least. Shikamaru had gotten to show off his intelligence and his laziness, but he didn't get to show his special talents.

"That is not cool," Kiba said, looking slightly Shino's way. _He looks pretty bummed. And he was having a good day..._ Kiba thought sadly to himself. Hinata had been quiet the whole time until now.

"It's okay Shino. There's always next time. I know you'll become a chunin next time we enter the exams," Hinata was saying to Shino as Kiba kept repeating the word "unbelievable" over and over to himself.

Asuma couldn't hear their little conversation so he turned to Kurenai questioningly. "What're they talking about?" he asked her.

"Shino's been down since he didn't get a chance to fight in the second half of the exams," she replied.

"Oh," was all Asuma said as he pondered over whether or not he should bother the group and tell them they weren't the only ones who came here to embarrass his chunin.

"Umm, guys? We need to get to the training field. Kakashi and Gai's teams are supposed to meet us there too," he said.

Shino decided it was time to quit moping and give Shikamaru some "payback" for becoming a chunin. "Let's get him good," Kiba said, already thinking of "special" ways of embarrassing his comrade.

"Alright, let's get moving," Asuma said before sprinting off in the direction of team ten's training field.

* * *

><p>"...and that's what we're going to do," Asuma said, finishing telling his plan to get back at Shikamaru to teams seven and nine.<p>

The members of the two teams just stared at him for a minute before Asuma said they had to start the plan. Team Kakashi didn't really want to be part of it, but neither did Team Gai. They knew no matter what they said they wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Asuma was always doing something secretive that all the other jounins didn't seem to think was worth the time, but when he asked them to help they just couldn't seem to say no.

Everybody was in their hiding spots. Shikamaru would walk in to the training field at least 10 minutes late like usual and they would jump out and say something stupid like "SURPRISE!" or "CONGRATULATIONS!" and he would apparently become embarrassed by it. Asuma did tell them to say something about it being unbelievable or weird and it would make him even angrier.

"I can hear him coming," Chouji said to Tenten, who was in a tree branch beside him.

Tenten quickly passed the word on through the line of bodies hiding in the trees until Asuma got word. Now everyone had to wait for Chouji's signal to start congratulating Shikamaru.

After at least another minute of waiting for the lazy bum to get into the training field gates, the tree people heard the signal.

Chouji jumped out of his tree and attacked his best friend from above, knocking him to the ground in a bear hug and shouting his congratulations to him. "It's so weird! I can't believe you actually became a chunin," Chouji was yelling as a hoard of familiar bodies started jumping out of trees and "attacking" Shikamaru.

"It's so unbelievable!" Tenten shouted at a red faced Shikamaru, who was being helped off the ground by Kiba. Everyone was yelling their "embarrassing" phrases at Shikamaru when suddenly Kiba grabbed the back of his head and pulled it towards his. Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he saw Kiba's mouth nearing his face in slow motion. Even his scream sounded slow when he felt Kiba's lips touch his cheek and then leave just as quickly as they had come.

Everyone stared at Kiba and Shikamaru as they took in the odd scene that had just played out in front of them. Shino was in the back of the crowd snickering to himself. He had told Kiba he should give him a peck on the cheek in front of everyone and see what would happen. Kiba had been planning on full on attacking him with a ginormous jumping hug, but he thought it would be funnier to see Shikamaru's face if he kissed him.

"Umm, I think we're done here," Kakashi said as he hurriedly dragged the gaping Sasuke away from the group and left the field. Sakura and Naruto followed after, and then Gai's members started to leave so Gai decided he'd go too. Now it was just Kurenai and Asuma's teams left to deal with the now scarred Shikamaru.

"Wh-wh-wh-what the-the hell w-was th-th-that?" Shikamaru asked, eyes open wide in fear Kiba would attack his face with his lips again.

"Jeez, you act like I just groped you or something," Kiba said, earning a glare from Kurenai and Hinata and some chuckles from Shino. Ino and Chouji thought it was hilarious and were laughing their butts off. Asuma looked confused.

"I thought you _were_ going to grope him," Asuma said to Kiba.

"Yeah, I was going to, but I didn't want to scar him too badly," he said. "I thought this would be funnier though."

Shino was snickering even louder, still hiding it under his breath though. "I guess we'll get going now then," Asuma said. "I don't need him to be this freaked out for long," he added seeing that Shikamaru was staring wide eyed into space.

Asuma grabbed Ino and Chouji by their shoulders and started pulling them towards the exit of the field. Kurenai and Hinata followed. Shikamaru turned to go after the group. Shino and Kiba followed behind Shikamaru. Shino was giggling now, mainly because he knew something Shikamaru didn't.

Kiba and Shino were slowly creeping up on the unaware Shikamaru. He was falling farther and farther behind the group since he was walking in a daze. He looked up at the trees, then at his feet, then the clouds, and his gaze stayed on the clouds for a while.

Kiba looked at Shino with a smirk. Shino smiled back behind his high collar before Kiba started creeping up close behind Shikamaru. Without notice, most likely because he was in a daze and not paying attention, Kiba grabbed Shikamaru's butt and squeezed.

Shikamaru jumped away from the hand that was abusing him and turned his head to look at his attacker. Of course he should have known it was Kiba. His eyes went wider and he turned away from Kiba to run away. "Asuma! Asuma! Kiba groped me! Kiba groped me!" Shikamaru was yelling towards his sensei. Shino started to die of laughter.

Far off in the distance loud laughter was heard from two young ninja. A certain jounin was growling under his breath, a young girl was about to faint, and another jounin was attempting to not run back at her students and smack them up a little bit.

* * *

><p>This chapter is finally done. Compared to other chapters I don't think this one was very well written. I didn't really have much in mind for this chapter and this is what popped out of it. Hopefully I can gather more time to work on the next chapter, considering I did this in almost no time and I know that most likely downgraded the quality. But whatever, it's fine for now :) Next chapter is about Sasuke before he leaves, then the next will be when the genin and Shikamaru have to go find him and bring him back. It'll take me a while to update but at least it'll get done and it'll be better than usual if I take time :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14:Monkey Balls

IT'S BEEN A WHILE! IS ANYONE STILL OUT THERE READING THIS STORY? Haha It's seriously been too long. I need to update more often again. School fricken sucks -_- except I just joined art club :D yayy haha Welllllll...this chapter is about the genin starting their journey out on a hunt for Sasuke, the next one will be about something that involved Sasuke before he left, and then the next will be about them fighting the bad dudes! :D haha Please review if you likies :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:Monkey Balls<p>

It had been at least a week since the incident between Shikamaru and Kiba. Everyone that was in the area when it happened agreed that no one would ever speak of it again. Only for Shikamaru's sake, since he seemed scarred for days afterward. Kiba hadn't seen anything that was all that bad about him touching Shikamaru's ass. It wasn't like he meant it or anything, and everyone should have known he was going to do something to Shikamaru when they went ahead. Seriously, Kiba really didn't know why Shikamaru was so upset about it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Shikamaru had yelled at Kiba after gaining some of his sanity and reason back. Before, he was just muttering and whimpering like a sad little baby.

"Jeez, calm down there," Kiba said to him in response.

Team Kurenai and Team Asuma were both standing outside of the barbeque place Asuma's team always went to. Asuma's team had been planning on going there after messing with Shikamaru. Of course they were still going out to eat, but they needed Shikamaru to calm down some beforehand.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN !WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? YOU HAVE SHINO ANYWAYS, GOD DAMMIT! DO THAT SHIT TO HIM!" Shikamaru yelled at him. All that response got were more giggles from the crowd of genin standing by their senseis.

"I do do that, actually," Kiba said, grinning at Shikamaru. "Now just chill and forget about it. It was only supposed to be funny," he added.

"It wasn't very funny to me!" Shikamaru said, starting to lower his voice.

"Chill...out," Kiba said slowly. "It won't...happen...aaaggggaaaaaiiiiiiinnnn."

"It better not! I don't enjoy being touched inappropriately by guys."

"How many times have you been touched inappropriately by a guy then?" Kiba asked, staring blankly at the chunin.

Shikamaru stared back. "...like...once," he said quietly.

Kiba and others laughed a little bit and apologized one more time before he turned and said goodbyes to everyone in the group. He grabbed a sleeve of Shino's jacket and tugged him away from the group. They said their private goodbyes and Kiba went home. Shino had decided to stay with the group a little longer so he could go for more training with Kurenai and Hinata later. Kiba had to go home and help his mom with dinner, then train for a while with his sister.

After the week had gone past, nobody else in the village knew about the incident. Shikamaru was back to normal, except for the occasional twitches when he saw Kiba. His team still made fun of him a bit for the way he reacted and sometimes Naruto would crack a joke about him. Honestly, everyone else really didn't care anymore. The jokes were already old.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you," Kiba was telling his boyfriend, pouting while standing in the middle of a forest. It kind of looked like he was trying not to cry.<p>

"Jeez Kiba, this isn't the first and won't be the last time that I'll be gone for at least a week," Shino replied, firmly wrapping his arms around Kiba, pulling him into his chest.

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean it gets easier to deal with after time," Kiba said quietly.

"You should have come over earlier," Shino said. "We would have had more time to say goodbye," he added.

Kiba pulled away from Shino's embrace and quickly grabbed the back of Shino's head, pulling him down into a not-so-well placed kiss. Their noses bumped, and not far after Shino's nose started bleeding. That didn't stop Kiba from trying to keep their messy kiss going, which kind of grossed out but at the same time turned Shino on. _Ohhh..ewww...eww, I can feel it! Is it really bad? Why does my nose damage so easily?_ Shino was thinking to himself in his head.

_What the hell is that? _Kiba yelled on the inside when he finally noticed the wet warmth starting to cover his lips. _That's not from his mouth, is it? No that's not what it feels like!_ he added before pulling away from Shino's mouth.

Kiba looked at Shino and noticed the blood running down the bottom half of his face. "Aww! Sorry! I didn't mean too!" he yelled.

"It's okay Kiba. Chill out. It's just a nose bleed," Shino said as he started wiping his face off with a cloth he pulled out of his jacket.

"Okay then...just to tell you...I'm officially not allowing you to get hurt on any mission you go on ever again!" Kiba said, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"Okkkaaayyy...sorry to tell you, but life doesn't work that way," Shino told Kiba.

"Yeah I know...just trying to be...ummm...nevermind...you know...the...c word," Kiba whispered at Shino.

"The c word?" Shino questioned.

"You know...cu-cute," Kiba sputtered.

Shino stared at his boyfriend oddly for a moment. "Kiba, it's not really working. Just be yourself. Don't attempt to act 'cute' when I know you're not like that," he told Kiba before once again hugging him tightly. "It's kinda gross, actually," he added

"Okay," Kiba said simply while smiling happily into Shino's neck.

Only what seemed like moments had passed before their time to say goodbye was over. Shino heard his father yelling to him to come back to the house so they could leave to meet the rest of the squad. The two pulled away from each other and Shino placed a kiss on Kiba's lips before turning to go to his house.

"You better come back unscathed!" Kiba yelled after Shino.

"Or what?" Shino asked, grinning to himself.

Kiba didn't reply because he was already on his way back home. _I guess I'll just have to wait to find out_, Shino thought. _But hopefully I won't have to find out._

* * *

><p>"A-ka-ma-ru!" Kiba whined after his little dog as he was trudging slowly a few feet behind. The pup looked to be skipping happily down the twisty road they were venturing down. It had been a while since Kiba had been down that road. He knew it, but couldn't remember where from.<p>

Kiba was thinking about the mission Shino would be on for what seemed like weeks. It had only been one day and he already missed his boyfriend like it had been one hundred. He couldn't let that hold him down though. He still had duties to fulfill, like taking a walk with his favorite companion who he knew would never leave his side.

"Hey, Akamaru. Where do we know this road from?" Kiba asked his pup as he looked around at the line of houses they were passing. There was no answer. "Akamaru?" Kiba asked for his dog, looking around, confused now. His dog was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could he have gone?" Kiba asked himself quietly, before he started running down the road to see if he had ran ahead. It only took Kiba a few strides to round a turn and see Akamaru hiding behind a tree, staring intently on a group of three young ninja. After a moment, Kiba recognized the three as being Chouji, Naruto, and Shikamaru, which seemed like an odd group to see, but only because of Naruto. Naruto had once again been insulting Chouji's "abilities" by saying something about Shino being a first choice for a mission. Chouji was holding a chip in his hand and making some pointless speech about last bites.

Before Kiba could step forward to go say hi to the trio, he saw Akamaru dart out from behind the tree and launch his tiny body towards the tubby boy's hand. Akamaru was going in for the chip, but, of course, Chouji got his last bite in as usual. The little dog must have found it pointless to go on towards the hand and stopped his acceleration in midair, making him fall down to the ground.

Kiba stood behind his dog, grinning at the scene that had just happened. It was totally like Akamaru to jump at the opportunity for some extra grub. He had just eaten less than an hour ago. And it was even more like him to stop dead in disappointment after not being able to fulfill a task. That was one of his good sides.

* * *

><p>It only took a couple minutes for Shikamaru to explain the task he was sent to do by the hokage. It was a mission that he had wanted a team of only chunin and jounin for, but of course that wasn't possible. Now he had to form a mediocre team of only the genin and chunin he knew from the village. Kiba told Shikamaru that Shino was already out on a mission. Shikamaru told Kiba the other person he wanted to take on the mission was Neji. Kiba wasn't sure how he felt about that at first, but the incident with Neji seemed far gone and uneventful.<p>

* * *

><p>The group of four had become a group of five. Lee had been with Neji, but he just couldn't go with the group. He knew it wasn't in his best interest to strain himself too much, even though it seemed impossible. Shikamaru had given each member a strategic spot in a line to keep watch on different angles and if needed counterattack.<p>

They had an encounter with Sakura. Naruto made a promise to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. It was already priority to get Sasuke out of the hands of Orochimaru, but Naruto felt a little like a hero by telling Sakura he would get him no matter what. Not only did he feel like a hero by saying it, but he wanted to see how grateful Sakura would be to him when Sasuke was returned to the village.

* * *

><p>It seemed like they had been traveling for hours. Everyone in the group was pretty stressed about retrieving the kid that none of them but Naruto really cared for. He was causing a mess for them to have to fix.<p>

Kiba wasn't really enjoying the voyage so far. They had left Konoha only a half hour ago and it was too quiet for Kiba. He was tried to think of something to talk about to ease the stress and tension for a little while. Nothing was really coming to his mind, so he cleared it completely.

Then he yelled. "Dogs can talk!" and he stared forward like he said nothing as everyone else turned to stare at him.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, clearly confused.

"Dogs can talk."

Shikamaru stared at him, then turned back around and picked up his pace. _Hmm, that didn't work. I guess I'll have to try something else,_ Kiba thought. He wanted to say something that would get some kind of conversation going.

"Akamaru still pees on my floor," Kiba said, earning an embarrassed whine from his poor puppy.

"What the hell Kiba?" Shikamaru said to him, not bothering to turn around and face him.

_I have to do better!_ Kiba thought.

"Monkey balls."

Shikamaru stopped and turned to Kiba again, stopping the whole group's movement. "What the fuck?" he asked. "Why do you keep saying off the wall things?"

"I don't know? Why do you think I am?" Kiba asked.

"I don't fucking know!" Shikamaru moaned. "But it's annoying me."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because you keep saying stupid things. If you want to talk or something then actually talk about something. Don't just yell weird things!" Shikamaru said.

"So...what do ya wanna talk about then?" Kiba asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about anything," Shikamaru said as he started moving again. "If you want to talk, then start the conversation."

Kiba was silent for a few moments. He had some things on his mind he would really like to get off, but talking to these four guys wouldn't be the best way to do that. They weren't the ideal empathetic group of friends that would listen to your problems.

"Nothing. Nevermind my stupid outburst," Kiba said. He sounded a little bit down to the others.

"Well, weird as it might sound...I have a question for you Kiba," Naruto said.

"Shoot," Kiba replied.

"Does Akamaru seriously still pee in your house? Like is he seriously not completely trained?" Naruto asked goofily.

"Yes, sometimes he does. Like whenever he can't make it out the door in time, or like this one time me and Shino were watching a scary movie and Akamaru wet his bed," Kiba said.

"And why exactly did you yell monkey balls?" Naruto asked him.

Kiba seemed hesitant to answer. "It has to do with a story that I based my three outbursts on..." Kiba said quietly.

"And what exactly is that?" Neji asked.

Kiba took a moment to answer again. He started his story, explaining it in a way that brought full attention from the members of the group. "This one time, last week, me and Akamaru were on a mission together. Shino and Hinata didn't go because it was just for me to make some extra money," Kiba started. "It was simple...at first."

"What was it?" Chouji asked.

"I was supposed to watch Konohamaru for a few hours while his mom was out. He was sick at the time, so he didn't really do anything...at first."

"Why did you say at first again?" Naruto asked.

"Because, at first he was just lying around being a good little sick kid. Then he decided he'd mess with Akamaru."

"What did he do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll just get to the point. He started making fun of Akamaru because he 'can't talk' which cause Akamaru to take a piss on his lap and then bite Konohamaru's balls..." Kiba summarized.

The other four stared at him while they continued to run. "Interesting story..." Neji said.

"Why did Konohamaru say something about Akamaru?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure. He looked pretty out of it though. He looked like he was high or something."

"Well then..." Shikamaru said.

There was a moment of silence before someone spoke again.

"You should tell us some more of your stories until we close in on Sasuke," Neji told Kiba. "They're always...entertaining."

"What do you want to hear about? I have some recent ones."

"Actually, I'd like to hear about the incident with Sasuke the other day. I heard from Tenten that something happened between you, Shino, and Sasuke that she wouldn't tell me about with her own mouth. She said it would permanently scar her if she saw my face when she told me," Neji said. "I'd like to know what she was talking exactly she was talking about."

Kiba stared straight ahead, unable to think clearly for a few moments. Then his mind cleared up again and he wandered where he should start his story. _I wander where I should start,_ Kiba thought._ Wherever would make it more painful for them to listen to seems fine._

* * *

><p>So this took me a fricken month or so to write -_- and I only just wrote most of it now. I really wanted to get this out, and I just hope I didn't make the sentences to small and choppy. I hope to write plenty over my coming Thanksgiving break so I could disperse a few chapters over time without having to write them in a hurry. Please, if you like my story or this chapter, reviews are always welcome :) haha<p> 


	15. Chapter 15:Stupid damn mission!

A/N: Ohhh myyy, guys I'm soooo sorry to anyone who followed this for not updating. I seriously don't know why I didn't update for soo fricken long. I can't not finish the stories though so I finally came up with a new chapter…I just hope somebody reads it haha . I'm sorry guys.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:Stupid damn mission!<p>

They had been running for what seemed forever. Kiba's stories about the easy mission days were all used up, and now the boys had nothing to talk about. Tensions were running high though, as Akamaru and Neji both sensed how close they were getting to the enemy. There were others, probably on their side, they both thought, but it was decided they would keep moving instead of checking for themselves in order to keep close on Sasuke's trail.

All day the group had followed close behind. It was clear to Shikamaru that the only way to get close to Sasuke was to attempt an ambush on the enemy ninja. They could only go on so long without stopping for a break.

"I think we're going to have to ambush the enemy," Shikamaru told the others in the group straight up. "I already thought up the plan. Now all you have to do is memorize it for when the time comes," he had added before explaining his plan. "It's crucial that you follow the plan exactly as I said.

* * *

><p>The ambush had worked…kind of. They had caught the enemy off guard, but of course Kiba and Naruto made a scene and now the five boys and their pup were trapped in what seemed to be a dome made of the earth itself.<p>

"You guys move on while I take care of these guys," they had heard the big guy who was holding them captive say to his posse.

"Don't take too long," the boys heard the girl in the group say before insulting him about his weight and lack of endurance.

Shikamaru had come to the conclusion that the man on the outside of the dome was absorbing their chakra, and they needed to get out as soon as possible. Nothing seemed to cause much of a dent in the dome since it repaired itself. Kiba wasted most of his chakra trying to get out.

"This is hopeless!" he had screamed, the sound of slight agony in his voice. "I can't break through," he had whispered to himself hopelessly.

Kiba had looked around at everyone else in the dome. All of them were trying something to get out. Naruto was stupidly punching the earth wall because he had no chakra left for clones or the rasengan, while Neji tried to find the weak points in the earth and Shikamaru…supervised it all. Chouji, however, was standing and digging in to a bag of his favorite chips, crunching and chomping noisily and angering Kiba.

Kiba snapped. "Why aren't you helping, you useless…!" he had started before having Shikamaru's hand forcefully closing his mouth.

"Don't worry anymore. He knows what he's doing," Shikamaru had said. Afterwards, Chouji broke the wall and was left behind to fight while the rest of the group continued forwards hurriedly to try to gain back the time they had been delayed.

* * *

><p>Neji had been the next to stay behind to fight a sound ninja. The last three boys had hurried on, and somehow Kiba and Akamaru had ended up in the bottom of a canyon by a stream. Now it was his turn to fight, he had realized when he saw that the brother Sakon and Ukon had somehow split and were coming at him.<p>

The fighting had been tough, but Kiba somehow managed to get one of the brothers down temporarily while they were both in their 2nd modes. Kiba's mind had been almost totally idle until it happened.

The uninjured brother was somehow part of Kiba, apparently draining his body of the cells it needed to function. In a split second decision, Kiba had taken his kunai and stabbed himself in the stomach twice, making the attacker temporarily retreat.

Akamaru was down and he himself was unable to fight on in his condition, so he retreated downstream. When he couldn't go on any longer, he went into the forest and tried to hide behind a tree. His head was spinning and he was ready to pass out when he saw the brothers approaching and knew it was the end. He waited for the final blow, but it never came.

* * *

><p>Kiba was out of the hospital after about a week. The medical ninja of the leaf village were superb to any else. Although still a bit sore, the wound didn't affect any of his internal organs malevolently, so all he had to do was chill at home for the next week or so and he should be completely back to normal.<p>

Today, however, Kiba had no intentions of staying in the house and sleeping the light away. He was supposed to be in bed for another 3 days, but today was a special day. One he had been praying he would live to see while he was fighting for his life against the sound ninja. The day had finally come for Shino and his father to return from their mission. Word had already arrived to the village that everything had gone smoothly, so Kiba couldn't wait for the arrival of his lover.

Shino had not been told anything about Kiba's injuries or really anything about the mission other than it had been a total failure.

Kiba was sitting on the ground near the main gates of the leaf village, when he suddenly smelled someone behind him and felt arms wrap around his shoulders. A face pressed into his neck and he felt the familiar sunglasses pressing along with the lips of his long awaited Shino.

Kiba grabbed onto Shino's arms gently and tugged so he had to lift his face. He placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips before he was pulled to his feet and embraced by his partner.

"Ohhh, I've missed you so much," Kiba groaned into Shino's neck. "I thought I'd never see you again," he added, thinking it would be best to explain what exactly did happen on the mission.

"Why?" Shino asked simply, slightly alarmed by the stressed tone of Kiba's voice. _That's really not normal,_ Shino thought worriedly.

"Come on," Kiba told Shino as he pulled away from him and started walking back to the village. "I have a lot I need to get off my chest," he said, thinking where it would be best to start.

* * *

><p>Once again I'm really sorry for not updating. I'm also sorry for how…slow and kind of unimportant this chapter is. I think the last chapter will most likely be the next one or the one after that. Next chapter will be in depth and important haha. I just wanted to put this up to start writing again and get the whole Sasuke mission out of the way. Again…I'm sorry X_X haha<p> 


	16. Chapter 16:Waiting

A/N: Last chapter. Sorry if the past one sucked…but I really didn't know what to do about the whole mission thing. This chapter hopefully won't disappoint. Read until at least the middle. You all should enjoy that part ;D

There is now a sequel to this story up called All Because of Puppy Love. If you enjoyed this, go ahead and check it out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:Waiting<p>

So he knew the entire story now. All he had heard before returning to the leaf was that the mission had failed and Sasuke was in the hands of the evil rogue ninja who tried to destroy the village, Orochimaru. What he hadn't been told shocked him.

Kiba had lead Shino to their favorite relaxation spot before telling him all the rest. Apparently each of the boys had to fight on their own against top class ninjas, and no aid had been sent until the last minute, which just seemed ridiculous to Shino. When Kiba told him about everyone's near death experiences, he couldn't help but be impressed at how much everyone's skill had grown. Especially Chouji's.

"So Neji should be in recovery for a few more days, but Chouji's already eating again. You should have seen how skinny he was after using those special pills," Kiba said.

"And what about _your_ injuries?" Shino asked questioningly, knowing very well that Kiba's stab wounds couldn't be totally healed yet.

"Weeeeeeelllllllll," Kiba started, "I am supposed to be in bed for the next three days, but you just got back and I wanted-"

Shino cut him off. "Well then, it looks like you're going home," he said matter-of-factly before standing up and lifting Kiba up into his arms. "We can just stay there for a couple days."

* * *

><p>"Shino, you don't have to do this," Kiba was saying as Shino was serving him a special dinner in bed, which included his favorite meal, garlic chicken with green beans and potatoes, and his secret favorite <em>dog<em> treat, a mock bacon. There was just something about it that made it better than real bacon.

"It's the least I can do for you while you're in this condition," Shino said. "I do enjoy making it though, so I don't mind anyway," he added enthusiastically before putting the meal in front of him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips and leaving the room to bring back some food for Akamaru, too.

"Thanks," Kiba said when he came back into the room. Half of his food was already gone. "This tastes amazing," he muttered with his mouth full.

"Slow down before you choke," Shino said cautiously as he sat down beside Kiba. "I won't be able to do anything about it with those holes in your stomach."

Kiba continued eating but with less ferocity. In a matter of a minute his meal seemed to have just disappeared, and it was time for the bacon treat. "Akamaru, come and get some," he said, and his little dog jumped up onto the bed. Kiba began to feed him while Shino took away the dishes and went downstairs to wash them. Kiba's mother and sister really didn't appreciate whenever they left dishes in the sink, so he figured he would save time and do them himself so he didn't have to hear them complain later.

After putting away the dishes, Shino returned to Kiba's room. Of course, he and Akamaru were done eating already. Shino lay down beside Kiba on his bed. He was instantly attacked by the smaller boy, who crashed his lips onto Shino's and tried to maneuver himself to lay on top the boy, but he was lightly pushed away.

Kiba stared at the other, a look of hurt on his face. "What the fuck?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry, Kiba. You need to heal. You'll just have to wait a few days," Shino said simply before turning on the tv. "These next few days are going to be boring for you."

* * *

><p>"FREEDOM!" Kiba was screaming as he and Shino ran down the streets, full speed towards Ichiraku's. Naruto and the others would be waiting there to celebrate their "good health." It was an excuse to finally get out of the boring houses and hospitals they had all been stuck in for recovery.<p>

Upon arrival, they were greeted by their blond friend before getting their food and going outside to sit at a table. Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and the three girls were there waiting for them. Awkward conversation ensued, as the girls really didn't know what happened and the guys didn't have anything to say about whatever they started to talk about. Nothing important was said, and Shino quickly got bored.

"After we're done, we should just leave. This is boring," he told Kiba quietly in his ear.

"But it's about spending time with them. Not whether it's boring or not," Kiba replied just as quietly.

"But Kiba, there's so many _funner_ things we could do at your house," Shino said enticingly, reminding him that his mother and sister had left for a week long mission just yesterday.

"Okay, we'll leave as soon as we get down," Kiba whispered back.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and open the door," Shino told Kiba when they reached his house. Kiba fumbled with his keys. Which one was for the door? <em>No, this one's for the basement. Not this one, it's for the shed. And this one's for the cage, this one's for the back door, and this one's for the storage room, and this one's for the chest hidden in his closet…ahhh here we are,<em> Kiba thought before finally opening the front door to his house.

"Okay, so what did you have in mind we were going to do," Kiba barely got out before he felt himself being twisted around and shoved up against the entryway wall, one arm shoved behind his back, the other held high above his head. He closed his eyes as he felt Shino's lips crash hard onto his. Already, Shino's tongue was lightly prodding his lips, and Kiba parted his.

The two boys' tongues slowly danced inside Kiba's mouth as Shino pulled the other boy's hips forward, closing the slight distance between them. Kiba lowly groaned, sending vibrations all the way up throughout his mouth. Shino pulled away for air, leaving the boy's lips only an inch apart.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered, lips brushing off of Kiba's and his normally even tone suddenly shaky.

He led the way quickly up to Kiba's room and when inside, lay down on the bed and let Kiba crawl on top of him. Kiba looked back to make sure Akamaru wasn't inside, and seeing that he wasn't, slowly put his face down next to Shino's. He lightly pulled off the bigger boy's sunglasses and stared into his bright blue eyes for a moment before continuing what they had been doing in the entryway.

Shino's skin started to tingle as his kikaichu stirred underneath, heating his body further. Kiba loved feeling how Shino's skin tingled against his own. Breaking the kiss, he got in a sitting position and pulled Shino up with him. Then he quickly removed the older boy's coat and shirt, revealing his pale skin and toned upper body. Kiba took off his own coat and shirt, then pushed Shino's back down to the bed and reconnected their lips. Now he could really feel the vibrations of Shino's skin…

Kiba again broke the kiss, lips travelling down to his neck, kissing it as he continued down to his chest, then his stomach, all the way down to the waist of his pants and back up to his lips. Shino shivered. This was really arousing his kikaichu-and something else. Kiba felt Shino buckle his hips into his own, grinding against him.

Unsure of how far to go, Kiba started to lift his body up from Shino's, but was quickly pulled down by hands that had somehow slid into the back of his pants. He felt Shino smile. "You really should wear underwear. It's not very sanitary not to," he said between kisses.

Shino changed position to where Kiba was now underneath him, continuing to grope the smaller boy. Now Shino was in charge, pressing his tongue far into Kiba's mouth and roughly grinding against his hips again. Shino broke the kiss and slowly ventured down to Kiba's waistline, where he froze and looked up at the younger boy's face. Kiba stared down at him, panting.

"I think we should stop now," Shino said, clearly not really wanting to. He, too, seemed almost unbearingly out of breath.

Kiba stared at him, a look of shock playing on his facial features. "Noooooo," he whined, but shut up whenever Shino lay down beside him and put a pointer finger over his mouth.

"You know we shouldn't," he said quietly, voice cracking slightly.

"It doesn't matter," Kiba said, connecting his lips to Shino's for a moment. "Nobody has to know about it," he added daringly.

"But I'll know about it, and so will you," Shino countered. "I just don't want to go too far," he said and paused. "We're too young."

Kiba lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and still trying to calm down after their little make out session. He guessed Shino did have a point, considering they had both made promises to themselves and each other that they wouldn't go any further down than the waistline until they were at least 15.

"Whatever," Kiba said as he rolled out of his bed and stood with his arms crossed like he was pouting. "Fuck being young."

"Does it really matter, Kiba?" Shino asked, clearly no longer caring that they hadn't gone below the belt. "The only thing that really should matter is that we love each other and can wait," he added, pulling Kiba back down onto the bed and wrapping him in his arms.

"Plus, just think about it. The longer we wait, the more we have to look forward to," Shino said optimistically.

"I guess so," was Kiba's reply.

Shino smiled into Kiba's neck. "I think so," he giggled. "I love you." Kiba turned his head to look into Shino's gorgeous eyes and place a kiss on his forehead before smiling back. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>AN:So I really hope that was an okay ending. I know nothing funny really happened lately, but at least I put in a little special scene. The ending might seem corny or something, but I needed to end this one. Maybe I could make a follow up for when they're older, but idk what I'll end up doing later. I hope you enjoyed this fic, and please review :)

There is a sequel to this story up now. It's called All Because of Puppy Love. Please check it out if you enjoyed this story as it is just a continuation of this one.


End file.
